


I'll Make You Mine

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A few gay slurs used by a gay character, Alfredo and Trevor are a few months apart, Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, First Times, Hinted Poly Relationships, M/M, Mild Cheating, Multi, Underage Drinking, driving under the influence, more background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: Trevor plans to make Alfredo his in the spam of a week.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Kudos: 7





	I'll Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as dialogue practice and somehow became this long ass story. It might be structured weird in some spots to which I apologize for.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for monthly updates @ SHINee_BigBangW

**Monday**

“I'm Trevor.”

“Alfredo.” We shook hands. It was weird, to look at him. Almost like looking at an alternate version of myself. “Do you game?”

“What?” I blinked at him back into reality.

“Do you game, like video games?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Cool.” He nodded and looked down at our worksheet. I can't focus like this, not when my twin-lost-at-birth is next to me. Shaking my head I tried to focus but it doesn't help when this is the easiest paper I've ever filled out. Wow, what a waste of 10 minutes. “Are you done?” I looked at him.

“I-yeah it was pretty easy.”

“What? I'm on the second one and I skipped the first.” I laughed.

“It's really easy, I can help.”

“Dude it's a test.”

“It is?”

“Mr. Collins is something wrong?”

“No Ma'am. Please forgive my interruption.” I sent her a smile and that seemed to be enough. “Here, copy.” I whispered.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I'll bold what you need to write.” I began to rework some of them. Adding minor mistakes while darkening what he needed.

“Thanks man.” I nodded and looked at the time.

“Turn yours in. I'll wait.” I couldn't help but stare as he got up and walked to the teachers desk. We're so similar. His skin is darker but I like it.

“Pencils down. Bring your tests to the front.” Me and two other people turned our tests in.

“Let me see your schedule.” I got it out of my bag and handed it over.

“Oh sweet. We have Physics and Gym as well. Where'd you transfer from?”

“Harmony Light. It's-”

“The all boys school in West Lake? Oh man no wonder you're so smart.” My chest tightened.

“It's not really that prestigious.” I shrugged, my eyes darting away and my hand rubbing the back of my neck.

“Give yourself more credit. The top guys here wish they could get into that place.” I laughed nervously. Jeremy's the only one to casually compliment me like that. "Hey Trevor?” Oh please-

“Yes?”

“Are you coming? The bell rang.” I felt my face flush so I smiled to cover it up.

“Yeah sorry, I get caught up sometimes.”

“It's all good.” He smiled and we excited the classroom.

“So, what's next?” I looked at my schedule.

“Uh, lunch?” He laughed again.

“Oh right.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“After lunch is Physics, which we have together. We have Gym but that's tomorrow before lunch.” I nodded along.

“That's cool.”

“Do you need to go in line or do you have something in there?” He pointed to my bag.

“In line?” I looked at my bag. “What?” He laughed again and it was quickly becoming my favorite sound.

“Did you bring a lunch?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.” He said with a smile. “Man you're weird.”

“Is that good?” We walked outside.

“Yeah weird is always good.” Well that's a relief.

“Usually it's just me for A Block so it's nice to have some company.” We stopped at a wooden table and he sat down. Get your lunch out Trevor come on. “What'd you bring?” I shrugged.

“I don't make it so it's always a surprise. Sometimes I don't even like it.”

“Who makes you food? Wait, what do you do when you don't like it?” Think fast Trev.

“My-my mom makes it.” I got out the container and my water bottle. “Yeah, she's a chef, so she always makes whatever. Don't want to hurt her feelings when I say I don't like it.” He was munching on a sandwich.

“Ugh, I feel.” You feel? “My mom would kick my ass if I said I didn't like her cooking.” I opened the lid. “What is that?”

“Judging by this,” I pointed to the rice cake. “It's either a Japanese dish, or Korean.” I looked at the meat. “Definitely Korean.” The rice cake was covered in what smelt like red bean paste and other spicy seasoning.

“Dude that's tight. All I ever eat that's close to that is 17 cent ramen.” I laughed.

“I wish. If I bought that I'd get yelled at.” I carefully ate a small piece of meat. I can't eat the rice cake, way too spicy.

“I feel like a peasant next to you. A culinary dish and you're using chopsticks? I can barely hold a fork without almost dropping it.”

“I can teach you. It really isn't hard, just need practice. We can try right now, do you like spicy stuff?” He nodded. “I'm sure you'll like the rice cake. I'll start coughing if I try to eat it.” After five minutes Alfredo was holding them somewhat correctly. It was making me laugh but his focused face was too cute to make fun of. His sudden moan like noise brought me back.

“Holy shit! It's fucking delicious.” I laughed and nodded.

“You can have all of it. I'm not that hungry.” I'd rather watch you anyway.

“Oh my god what has today turned into? I met my twin, you let me copy you and give me the greatest meal I've ever eaten.” I laughed and shrugged.

“It's nothing really.” He smiles so bright.

“The guys are gonna be so jealous.”

“The who?”

“The guys, my friends.”

“Oh.” Right. He had other friends. Well that's mildly annoying but I can handle it.

“You'll like them, they're cool.” I nodded and felt my phone go off.

“Hello?”

“Sup loser.” I smiled 

“What do you want?”

“Where are you?” I laughed at him burping.

“Arc High. I changed remember? You drinking?” Alfredo stopped to look at me but I was just smiling back at him.

“You know it.”

“You said we'd drink together Dooley.” I looked down at my hand.

“*burp* Ditch school.”

“Can't. Blue.” He laughed.

“I see. Text when you get home.”

“Of course.” I placed my phone on the table. “Why are you looking at me like that?’

“You drink?” He said between swallows.

“Oh yeah.” I laughed. “You don't?”

“No, mom would kill me.” I nodded.

“That was Jeremy. You'll like him.” I smirked at him. He's nervous, cute. The bell rang and we got our stuff to leave. My phone went off again when we stood up

“Hello?”

“Royal or Captain?” Jeremy.

“I applaud thee for getting to a Twin Liquors that quickly. Get both we aren't heathens. You got fireball?”

“Already in my hands.”

“Oh of course my friend. I can hear thy's smirk.” I laughed and just followed Alfredo.

“Your friend want in?”

“I'll see.”

“Alright, bye fucker.”

“I know what you said.” I went next to him. He flinched a little, interesting. “But he asked, you want in?”

“I don't know man.”

“I can always pick you up later and I can drop you off before it's too early.” He laughed.

“Too early?” I shrugged with a smile.

“I'll think about it.”

“Ah, Mr. Collins, what a pleasure.”

“Oh, hello Sir.” I shook his hand.

“Mr. Diaz have you been showing him around?”

“Yes Sir.” So that's your last name.

“Oh wonderful. Mr. Collins I was hoping you'd go over something with me.”

“Of course Sir.” Oh my god this is even more simple then the math test. I'm surrounded by fucking idiots.

“Thank you my dear boy, please, go have a seat by Mr. Diaz.”

“Of course Sir.” Fucking kill me.

“Was it hard?” Alfredo asked once I was next to him.

“Not at all.” He laughed but I barely heard it. Curse you bell for ruining something so beautiful. “All it means is that I'm gonna be bored outta my mind.”

“Yeah probably.” I shook my head and looked at him.

“You should really come tonight, it's always fun.”

“I told you I'll see. My mom isn't too keen on letting me go places with people she doesn't know.”

“She doesn't have to know. I'll get you late and take you home early. Here,” I took my phone out. “Give me your number. I'll text you then we'll see?”

“Yeah man.” He seems nervous, uncomfortable maybe. It's fine. I have his number. That's what I needed.

“Mr. Collins, if you please.” I looked up.

“Yes Sir.”

Rimmy

I'm home.

On the way.

I closed the front door and headed up to my room. I got the container out and left it on the table outside. Hm, mother wishes her cooking was that good. I laughed,

“Mother wishes she could cook.” I faintly heard someone yelling as I closed my door. He's here already? The loud crash into my door confirmed it. “Come in Jeremy!” He whined as he shut the door and landed on my bed. “Well that's what you get for slamming into my door.”

“Trev~” He whined. I groaned and stopped unbuttoning my shirt to go to him.

“What?”

“Oh” He picked his head up and rested on his chin against the bed. “I was gonna complain some more but the view's nice.” He's looking down my half opened shirt. I laughed and stood up. I threw my shirt at him when it was off. “A shame you don't actually like wearing button ups.” He mumbled and bundled the shirt under his chin.

“Sorry Dooley but I'll take a plain shirt or a graphic tee any day.” He humphed and sat up. “Let me put sneakers on and we can go.”

“Keeping the skinnies on?”

“I'm going for that sexy casual.” He laughed.

“Speaking of, tell me about him.”

“Picture me, make him tan and poor. Congratulations, you have Alfredo Diaz.”

“He looks like you?”

“It's like looking at myself from an alternate reality. I want him.”

“Whoa there tiger.” He laughed. “Slow down.”

“It's fine. I have his number, let me text him. Come on, I just need my wallet.”

Alfredo

  
  


Hey, it's your twin.

“I really want him to come but I doubt it. His mom seems really strict. He's never had alcohol before.”

“You already know so much.”

“Are you surprised?” We got in his car.

“Gods no. Concerned you're gonna fuck it up? Yeah.” I waved my hand at him.

“It's different this time. He looks just like me.”

“That doesn't mean anything.” My phone buzzed in my hand.

Alfredo

Sup Twinbro!

“He thinks mom's a chef.” Jeremy started to laugh.

“Why'd ya tell him that?”

“I panicked.”

“I fucking swear Trev.”

Alfredo

  
  


You down?

“I'm asking him. Where's the Crown? I feel like I'm gonna die without alcohol in my system.”

“Crowny Boy!” He yelled. “Behind your seat, number four.” I reached and felt for the number four etched into the plastic. Finally grabbing it I opened it and took a few swigs.

“Fuck I needed this.”

Alfredo

Parents are going on a date 

Idk how late theyll be

“He said his parents are going on a date.”

“Already avoiding you. You scared him.” I drank more.

“We don't know that for sure.”

Alfredo

They'll be back by 11. Is that 

too late?

“They'll be back by eleven. Told you it's fine.”

Alfredo

More like early. Text and we'll 

get you

Ok

“Told him to text when we could get him.” Jeremy parked the car and we got out.

“Sweet.” We got the alcohol and moved into the one room house.

“Have your parents figured out you built this yet?”

“Dunno.” He shrugged and we stocked the cabinets. I can see you already went snack shopping.

“Then please remind me why we're putting the alcohol in old gatorade bottles?” He sat on the couch a few feet from the kitchen.

“To prepare for the day they do find it. I deal with you being a sociopath so deal with me being paranoid and clingy.”

“Fine.” I sat down next to him and grabbed a controller. “What do you wanna play?”

“Kart. Let's see if Nice Dynamite’s online.”

“Probably are.”

Alfredo

Are you there?

“I have a message.”

“Your boy finally text?”

“Yeah.”

Alfredo

Yup. You ready?

Yeah

Send me your address and we're on 

the way

“Come on Jeremy!” I patted his shoulders.

“He better look identical to you.” We went outside.

“I already told you.” I put the address in his phone. “Picture me tan and poor and that's Alfredo.” Jeremy hummed.

“If he's poor why do you want him?”

“You'll see.” He laughed.

“Fucking weirdo.” I brought the cup to my lips and took a drink. “Gimme”

“You're driving.”

“Exactly. Gimme or we're going off a cliff.” I laughed and handed him the cup.

“You weren't kidding he is poor.” We were getting close.

“I told you. Turn the car around, don't know how long it'll take him to sneak out.”

“I'm glad we don't have to sneak anywhere.” Jeremy mumbled.

Alfredo

We're here. Take your time

“Gonna get fucked up?” I asked him.

“Probably. Be sweet to my-oh to the fucking gods.” I looked to my right and saw Alfredo coming from the house.

“Told you.” He came in and I waited until he was settled to move. “I’m getting in the back, Alfredo hold my cup. This is Jeremy by the way.”

“Hey man what’s up.”

“What the fuck” He mumbled but drove. I laughed before saying,

“He wouldn’t believe me when I said we were twins.”

“Oh!” He laughed. “Yeah it’s fucking weird.”

“No kidding.”

“You want a drink? It’s coke and Crown Royal. It’s probably a bit strong for you but it’ll be fine.” He grabbed it and took the tiniest sip. I was smiling like an idiot but it was too cute.

“It isn’t great.” His voice was strained. “It’s what I always thought alcohol would taste like though.”

“The nicer stuff's at the Rim Tim’s.”

“The what?”

“The Rim Tim’s!” Jeremy said in an announcer esque voice that made Alfredo laugh.

“It’s a one room place he built on his parents land that he swears they know nothing about.”

“They don’t Trevor! I promise they don’t! Just trust me you little fuck!” We started to laugh in the back. “I would _know_ If they found it.” I leaned closer to Alfredo as I laughed, I could smell cologne on him.

“He has paranoia.” I whispered to him. “Allegedly.”

“Trevor Collins I will slam on my breaks so fuckin hard.”

“You’ll get alcohol everywhere.”

“Hey Trev.” He said.

“What?” I laughed.

“Fuck you.” I laughed harder and pressed my forehead against Alfredo’s shoulder. He held his hand out and I almost grabbed it like an idiot. I watched as he drank more this time.

“It’s your first time.” I said softly. “We’re gonna play some games so not too much.”

“Okay.” He handed it back. Fuck I wanna kiss him. Instead I looked away and swallowed a big gulp.

“Come on losers.” Jeremy stopped the car and we moved inside quickly. It got cold out and none of us had jackets. “I’ma start Kart.”

“Come on, let me make you something that actually tastes good.” He followed me to the kitchen.

“This place is tight.” I got a cup and filled it with mostly coke. “Come on man, that shit mostly soda.” He whined at me.

“Yeah I know, you’ll thank me later trust me. Get a water bottle.” I grabbed some fireball and put a little in. “If you don’t want to be throwing up tomorrow drink all of that before we leave.”

“I’m not even gonna get smashed.”

“Alfredo,” I handed him the cup. “Just cause you can’t taste it doesn’t mean it won’t fuck you up. You’re a lightweight my friend. Jeremy is not.” I pointed over to him as he was drinking straight from a plastic jug of what was probably whiskey. “Jeremy!” I walked over. “What, are, you, drinking?” I screamed.

“Fireballlll!” He screamed even louder. We sat next to him on the couch.

“You’re insane.” Alfredo said to Jeremy.

“You’ll find out soon that ‘insane’ doesn’t even come close to describing Jeremy.” I handed him a controller and set my cup on the table.

“Ethnic Trevor you good?”

“What did you call me?”

“Ethnic Trevor.” He repeated.

“What does that make me?”

“White Alfredo.” I started laughing.

“Yo Fuckers! We playing Kart or what?” A voice yelled through discord.

“Yeah, we’re getting Alfredo set up. That’s Michael.”

“Alfredydoo~”

“Uh, hello?” Michael started to yell again.

“That was Gavin, ignore him he’s a flirty drunk. Michael gets violent but, we don’t have to worry about that. Right now anyways.”

“Start the match!” Jeremy yelled.

“Just have fun.” I whispered to Alfredo. “It doesn’t matter if you’re not good cause Michael will just decimate everyone anyway.” He nodded and we started.

“I knew I gave you too much.”

“Not enough.” He giggled. I shook my head at him and walked away. “Where are you going?”

“Get the bed down.” I opened two of the cabinet doors and gently guided the bed down. Alfredo moved to stand and I had to rush over to help him. “Careful.” I laughed. Fuck he’s so cute. We slowly made the three foot walk over and sat against the pillows. “Drink your water.”

“Why aren’t you drunk?”

“I stopped an hour ago, Someone has to take you home. I know you’re smart enough to know it wasn’t gonna be Jeremy.”

“Oh shit.” He put his face in his hands. “Mom’s gonna fucking kill me.”

“No she won’t. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” His dark eyes hazy and beautiful.

“Positive.” I smiled. “Now drink your water. Remember to brush your teeth and take a shower before bed.”

“Mm” He’s falling asleep.

“Alfredo, don’t fall asleep.” I moved him closer to me.

“I’m not.” He cleared his throat.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He gave me a wide smile. I felt my face heat up and I hated the nervous laugh I gave him. “It’s hot.”

“Grab your water and we’ll head to the car.”

“What ‘bout Jeremy?” I looked over at him passed out on the couch.

“I’ll take care of him when I come back. The good thing about this place is there’s no shower or bath for him to drown in.”

“Okay?” He laughed. We got outside and into the car. The keys were left in the middle compartment. I stifled a laugh at him whining about his seat belt.

“Calm down.” I reached over. “You’re so cute.” I buckled him in. “Okay, let’s get you home. Keep drinking your water.” He made a noise but I started to drive. Don’t get distracted now.

“Trevor?”

“Yeah?” I turned the AC up.

“You’re really cool. I had fun.” I smiled.

“You’re aren’t too bad yourself. I’m glad you had fun, it was nice having another person around. Remember to brush your teeth.” I reminded him.

“And shower *yawn* I know.” I stole a glance to find him looking back at me. Fuck, I want him. I need him.

“Just try not to hurt yourself doing it.”

“I’ll try. Are you-are you gonna be at school?”

“Maybe. If I miss morning I’ll get there during lunch. Kind of want to drink more when I get back.”

“Okay.” He turned quiet for a while and I assumed he’d fallen asleep. With how strict he made his mother seem I didn't think he’d come this easily. I thought it would have taken a little more persuading. Hm, this might be easier then I originally thought. “Trevor?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have a license?”

“Nope.”

“Of course not.”

“You sobering up?”

“Yeah. I’m hungry and sleepy now.”

“You’ve been sleepy for a while.” He hummed.

“I’ma take a shower then sleep.”

“Brush your teeth twice or you’ll be fucked.”

“Okay.” He said laughing. I stopped the car in front of his house.

“Need help?”

“Nah, gotta sneak in through the back.”

“Okay, be careful.”

“Yeah.” He opened the door but didn’t get out. “I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Alfredo leaned over and kissed my cheek. He was biting his bottom lip when he pulled back. I can’t. I grabbed his cheek and kissed his lips. “Don’t tease me Alfredo.” He laughed and nodded. An obvious blush coating his face.

“Understood.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded.

“Yeah.” We kissed again before he left.

“One day.” I drove away once he was out of sight. “It took one fucking day. Alfredo Diaz, you’ll be mine by the end of the fucking week and I can’t wait.”

**Tuesday**

“Hey Trev?”

“What?” I was buttoning my shirt.

“You do anything to him last night?”

“I didn’t. He kissed me when I dropped him off. One day Jeremy. It took one fucking day.”

“Fucking christ you’re delusional.”

“I am not. I intend to really make him mine by tonight.” I looked at him.

“And how do you _intend_ to do that?”

“I’m not sure yet. I know that when we get there I’ll have to deal with his annoying friends.” We left my room and went downstairs.

“I’m sure we’re much more fun then them. They don’t even drink, the hell do you even do for fun then? Play games sober?” He laughed and I smiled.

“I know it’s gonna be boring. That’s besides the point though. I’ll charm my way through it.” We got in his car and left. “Wait wait, I got it. I’ll get him to come home with me, or uh, us.”

“You’re gonna persuade him with alcohol and a blowjob aren’t you?”

“Jeremy, my wonderful friend, you know me far too well.” I gave him a wide grin.

“A fucking lunatic.” I laughed and shook my head.

“No it’ll be fine. No one can resist my charm.”

“It’s not the charm that’d be the issue. It’s if he wants it or not.”

“I’ll make him want it.”

“Don’t rape him Trevor.”

“I’m not! I wouldn’t do that.” I gripped the seat belt. “I wouldn’t.”

“Alright I believe you. Calm down man.”

“Sorry.” I exhaled and regulated my breathing. “I’m sorry Jeremy.”

“Not your fault. Just relax a little with him.”

“I’ll try. I, I’m not gonna repeat what happened last time. I promise.”

“Okay, just take it easy.”

“Yeah.”

Alfredo

You coming?

Almost there.

Sweet.

“I’ll calm down. I’m just excited Jeremy. He kissed me after one day.” He laughed.

“Yes I know. What if he doesn’t remember it?”

“He was sobering up on the way there. Hm, I’ll deal with it when it happens. Remind me later okay?”

“Yeah man go.” I nodded and left his car.

Alfredo

I’m here.

“Trevor.” I saw him as soon as I entered the building.

“Were you waiting for me?” I smiled.

“Yeah, come on.” He was walking towards the courtyard.

“Wait, let’s go this way.” I detoured us down the hall to the right.

“You need to check in with classes?”

“No.” I laughed. “I just wanted to be alone with you.”

“Oh.” He blushed before stopping. “Trevor, did I, did we kiss last night?”

“Yeah.” He nodded but continued to look down. “Hey, are you okay?” I stepped closer to him. He only nodded. “Alfredo we can, you know, forget it. If you didn’t mean to do it.”

“No I did.” He looked at me briefly. “I wanted to kiss you, I just didn’t think I actually would.” I smiled. “I mean, I’ve known you for a day.

“It’s alright.” I grabbed his hand. “Love at first sight and all that jazz.” He laughed but let go of my hand.

“Not at school.”

“Okay, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Thanks Trevor.”

“Yeah.” I smiled at him and he gave me a nervous one back.

“Come on, I still want you to meet my friends. They’re not as cool as Jeremy but they’re all I got.” For now. You’ll forget them in a week I guarantee it.

Rimmy

Everything good?

We’re going slow. Told him I didn’t 

want to make him uncomfortable.

Atta boy. Still taking him home?

I’ve decided to think of a fall back 

plan just in case. Maybe I should 

make him forget his friends first but 

we’ll see.

Make him yours kid.

Oh I plan on it.

“Trevor, these are my friends.”

“Oh, hello there.” I slipped my phone in my pocket. I gave them a somewhat good smile. Average, below, inconclusive and _definitely_ below. “It’s nice to meet all of you.” Another smile. We sat down at the same tables as yesterday. Alfredo was in front of me and I wished he was next to me instead. No, I promised him I’d go slow. I got my lunch out and set it on the table. It was a Japanese soup with rice on the side. It smells spicy, lovely.

“Trevor, what is it?”

“A very spicy smelling Japanese soup.”

“Oh sweet. Trevor’s mom is a chef.” I smiled at how proudly he said that. Oh Alfredo, if only you knew.

“Did you do what I told you to do?”

“Last night?” I nodded. “Yeah, I ended up just taking a shower. I already passed out in first period.” I laughed.

“Yeah that’ll happen.”

“Hold on,” Below average spoke. “You ditched us to hang out with him?” You did? I looked at Alfredo as he gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

“Oh come on man, don’t look at me like that. You don’t understand okay, just let me explain.” Inconclusive raised his fist over Alfredo. Oh you better fucking not.

“Explain.” He demanded.

“Trevor offered-”

“He doesn’t have to explain anything. If you’ve been friends for how long I think you have, you shouldn't be so upset when he hangs out with someone else. You’re either finding an excuse to be violent, or you’re obsessive.” Trust me, I know. Inconclusive lowered his fist, confusion on his face.

“We were just messing around.”

“Yeah, it’s okay Trevor.” I surveyed Alfredo’s face for a moment.

“Forgive me. I thought something was wrong. I get nervous about friendships like this.” Crisis averted.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Trevor transferred from Harmony Light.” There was a small rise in amazement.

“Is it true that everyone there is gay?” I laughed loudly. Congratulations inconclusive you are now below average intelligence. Great job.

“No.” I stopped laughing. Fucking idiot.

“Dude!” Alfredo elbowed him. “Why would you ask that?”

“It was a valid question!” I laughed again.

“You guys are so strange.” I said, and fucking stupid. I don’t understand how Alfredo puts up with any of you.

“Please excuse how stupid they are.”

“Hey!”

“You still haven’t told us why you ditched us for new kid.” New kid? Oh how I would love to tell you that I can easily talk you into killing yourself in a matter of minutes. Then again you are definitely under average intelligence so I’m probably giving you too much credit. At least no one’s trying to hit Alfredo.

“You don’t deserve to know.” I smiled at him.

“What!” They yelled.

“Yeah I said it!” He yelled back. The same guy raised his fist again.

“Don’t you fucking hit him.” Shit. Alfredo looked at me shocked. You took improv classes for a reason idiot, use it. “Sorry.” I cleared my throat. “I had two friends who used to play fight all the time till one of them took it too far. I’m sure you can figure out what happened. It’s why I’m nervous about this type of friendship.”

“Brent.” Alfredo said lowly as he turned to the guy.

“Fucking seriously?” He groaned.

“You heard him, knock it off.” Alfredo’s taking my side in this. My phone began to go off.

“Excuse me.” I got up and walked away from them. “Hello?”

“How’s everything going?”

“Oh Jeremy, beautifully. I can give you the full details later but it’s going so well.”

“Such a freak.” He whispered but it was obviously with a smile. “I think I found a way to get him to come over.”

“Do tell.”

“Michael and Gavin are coming over, to your place.”

“Making plans without me Dooley. I’ll tell him.”

“Alright Psycho.”

“Hey! That’s Ryan’s title not mine.”

“Oh right, how could I forget. Text me later.”

“Okay.”

“Then go!” I turned around to see Alfredo yelling at two of his friends. I walked over to him, his other two friends were leaving after them. We’re alone.

“Hey, what happened?”

“Nothing, forget about it.” He moved to sit.

“Alfredo.” I moved to sit next to him. “Was it my fault?”

“What? No, there were just being stupid. I’m sorry they were being rude.” I shook my head.

“Don’t apologize for them. You didn’t do anything wrong. Here, Jeremy called. He said Michael and Gavin were gonna hang out at my place, probably just gonna drink and game if you want in? The gaming set up at my place is way better then Rim Tim’s.”

“You’ll pick me up and take me home?”

“Of course.” I gave him a gentle smile.

“I want to. I’ll ask my mom about it, I hate sneaking out. I’m sure she’ll be okay with it.”

“I can come over this weekend, to properly introduce myself.”

“Really? You’d do that?” His eyes lit up.

“Yeah of course.” I smiled.

“Thanks Trevor.” He reached towards me. “You’re the best.” I smiled even more and hugged him back.

“Anything for you.” I mumbled to him.

“Come on,” He let go. “I’m sure the bell will ring soon.” I moved to get my stuff together.

“Will your friends be okay?” Unfortunately I have to pretend to actually care about them. He shrugged.

“Brent just kept being a dick. I’m sure it’ll be fine tomorrow.” Let’s hope it won’t. The bell went off. “Do you need help finding your class?”

“No I’ll be okay. Can I do something? You just look so upset.”

“Another hug.” I smiled.

“Come here.” I opened my arms and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.” We parted ways.

Rimmy

There’s an 8o% he’ll come. I had to

agree to see his parents this weekend.

Of course you did. Update,

Ryan and Meg are coming.

Michael’s getting tabs on

Lindsay to come too. Know

what that means?

Smash?

SMASH!!!!

I smiled and shook my head. I'm sure Alfredo would love it. I should text him before his friends attempt to make amends.

Alfredo

Some more friends are coming and

we're gonna do a smash

tournament.

Trevor please! You're killing me!

I'm just telling you what we're doing.

Well stop! I'll try to plead with my

mother as much as I can.

Okay, I shall await thy answer.

Now I just need to get through the rest of the day without killing myself. I guess if all goes well it'll be fun seeing everyone. And getting drunk as fuck. I don't care if I miss tomorrow. Then again, I will have him to myself for lunch.. hm.

Alfredo

My mom wants to meet you,

she's picking me up.

Tell me where.

I dialed Jeremy's number. He gets whiny when I’m late without an update.

“Alfredo’s mom wants a brief chat with me so I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“Okay, we need to get Lindsay anyway and you know how she is.”

“Cool.”

Alfredo

In front of the baseball field

in the street.

I shouldn't keep her waiting for long. I speed walked my way there, not too fast and not too slow. I smiled when I saw him. Is that a van? Disgusting. I walked up to it, just revolting. My poor Alfredo has to be seen in this.

“Mom, this is Trevor.”

“Hello Mrs. Diaz.” I gave her a charming smile.

“Hello dear, Alfredo was telling me that you transferred from Harmony Light?” Do we really have to do this now?

“Yes I did. My parents needed to move for their jobs, just missed the district range for immediate entry. A shame really.”

“What is it you and, your friends, do?” How fucking dare you.

“We just like to game together. It helps greatly with our reflexes and quick thinking.” Are we done here? I'd like to get drunk. After spending two minutes with you I am in dire need of it.

“Hm, well it was nice meeting you Trevor. Come on Alfredo.” I waved them goodbye before leaving. My sweet little Alfredo. I'll save you from the horrors of that car. And that woman. I got in Jeremy's sports car and instantly felt rich. Much better.

“How'd it go?”

“She interrogated me and I lied to her face. Oh the things Alfredo has to go through, the van it was driving him in was just horrific. Where's the alcohol I need it after that.” I stopped, hearing a very familiar laugh from the backseat.

“I got you Trev.” I looked back.

“Michael!”

“Ayoo!” He responded as he made the cup. “Your favorite.” He handed it to me.

“Uh thank you!” I took a big gulp. “Oh god, where would I be without you my wonderful alcohol?”

“Dead from suicide.”

“Thank you Jeremy. Oh Michael, I can't wait for you to actually meet him.” He laughed.

“Jeremy was telling me he’s your twin?”

“Mhm, you’ll love him. Be gentle though, yesterday was his first time drinking. Try to keep Gavin off him too.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Ryan and Meg are already at your place.”

“Alone?” I screamed.

“No idiot, Gavin’s with them.” I sunk into my seat.

“They’re gonna have a threesome in my fucking entertainment room.” Michael laughed again. “Why are you so giggly? What are you on?”

“Mixed some extacy in my drink, you want one?”

“Plop one in my Jersey friend.” Jeremy let out a whine.

“Jeremy,” Michael laughed. “I already told you. I’m gonna make you the best drink when we get there.”

“But we still have to get Lindsay and I want one now.”

“Soon Little J, soon.” I smiled and swirled my drink around. Phone, gotta find the phone.

Alfredo

Sorry about the interrogation

earlier. She likes you though!

I’ll text when she lets me free.

Can’t wait.

“The interrogation was a success. Jeremy I can get Alfredo later so you can drink.”

“Thanks Trev. I just want to smash while I’m smashed.”

“We know buddy.” I patted his shoulder. Soon Lindsay was in the car and we headed for my place. It was a calm car ride until Michael made the sudden realization that Lindsay wasn’t wearing a certain undergarment.

“No fucking in car!” Jeremy screamed as he slammed on the breaks. I almost spilled my drink and I felt the force of Michael hitting the back of my seat.

“Fucking calm down Jeremy! We aren’t gonna have sex in your fucking car. Especially with you and Trevor in it!”

“Yeah dork! Besides, Gavin isn’t here.” I laughed at Lindsay’s added point.

“I hate the both of you.”

  
  


“Trevor!” Gavin yelled when I walked in the entertainment room.

“Gavin!” He hugged me, cup already in hand. “Don’t forget to drink water.” I playfully pushed his head back. He laughed and gave me a big smile. “You nut.”

“When’s the boy getting here?” Meg asked from the couch.

“He's gonna text when I can get him. Until then, let's drink and game.”

“Sounds like a plan. Come here Gavy, leave Trev alone.” He moved to sit by Meg and Michael. I walked over to tall and brooding standing by the wall.

“Ryan, how are you?”

“I'm good. Interested to see your friend.” I smiled.

“Try not to scare him too much okay?”

“I'll do my best.” He gave a small smile back.

“It's all I ever ask for.” I went over to add more royal and coke to my drink. Shouldn't drink too much, I don't know if it'll make Alfredo uncomfortable knowing I'm drunk driving. I finished it off and threw the cup away. That'll keep me at bay for a bit. I moved my phone to my hand and went by Ryan again.

“Trevor, Ryan, either of you want in?” Michael held up a controller.

“Nah.” I waved my phone but Ryan walked over and joined them. I watched idly as they played on their own screens. Michael. Gavin. Meg. Michael. Michael. Buzz.

Alfredo

Quick, get me before she

changes her mind.

On the way.

“I'll be back.” I called to them as I walked to the door.

“Wait Trev!” Jeremy threw me his keys. I got into the car and left. Am I speeding? Maybe. 80, yes I am. Fuck, I guess it was a bad idea. Why did I do it? Why am I so nervous?

“Fuck.” I put my arms on the steering wheel and my head down. “I shouldn't already be here. It should've taken longer. Fuck.” Just calm down, it's fine. Everything's fine.

Alfredo

I'm here.

I put my phone down and rubbed my face. It's way too hot in here.

“You okay Trevor?” I jumped like a fucking idiot. “Trevor..?”

“Sorry.” Damn it. “I-I'm good. We can go.” He put a hand on my arm.

“Drive to the end of my street then pull over.” I nodded and did as told. “The hell's up with you?”

“It's not a big deal. I drive fine. I just took some Royal with an extacy pill.”

“Isn't that like a sex pill?” I laughed.

“Oh my god you're cute. I suppose yeah, it relaxes you mostly. I'm just excited and nervous for you to meet everyone.”

“You think I’m cute?” I laughed again. Oh Alfredo, always missing the point.

“Yes, I think you’re very cute. Come here.” I leaned across the middle console to kiss him. I lead him closer by the back of the neck to kiss his cheek.

“Trev” I left gentle kisses past his jaw.

“I missed you.” I kissed his cheek one more time before moving back. “Sorry.” I smiled at his red face, he looks so shy and cute.

“No-no, are you gonna be okay driving?”

“Yeah.” I nodded and started to drive. “If I speed tell me.”

“I was wondering how you got here so fast.”

“Yeah sorry.” He shook his head.

“Are you gonna let me drink more?”

“Just a little. No drugs for you though.”

“I’m okay with that-oh.” He started that sentence with a laugh and ended it with a sigh.

“What?”

“Brent. Hello?” No! Why would you answer it!

“Where you at man, let’s hang.” Oh, he put it on speaker.

“I already made plans.”

“*Scoff* With your new gay best friend?” I grabbed his phone.

“Go fuck yourself Brent.” I hung off and turned the phone off.

“Trevor.”

“Homophobic prick.”

“Trevor, please, you’re speeding.” He put his hand on my shoulder. “Trevor, man, calm down.” I felt my grip on the steering wheel lighten up.

“I’m sorry, sorry. Just a few more minutes and we’ll be at my place.”

“I’m not scared. Only worried about you.”

“I’m okay.” I parked the car and we went inside. I could tell he wasn’t expecting the house, the gate, any of it. It’s not like I really went into detail about any of my life.

“Trevor?” I love how much you say my name.

“Hm?”

“What are your friends like?” He’s nervous.

“Kind of like Jeremy. Some are more calm, others a bit more rowdy. We all have our little quirks but don’t worry. We’re just a bunch of rejects and misfits who just wanna get drunk and play games. You’ll love them, promise.” I kissed his cheek. “They’re excited to meet you so it’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” He smiled and I grabbed his hand.

“I’ll be by you okay?” He nodded and his smile got a little wider.

“Thanks Trev.” I led him to the room and quietly told him who everyone was. They were in a heated kart race.

“Hello.” Ryan calmly introduced himself, he was back to standing by the wall.

“Hi.” Alfredo was nervous but otherwise seemed fine. Good, Ryan’s the most intimidating out of us.

“You play?”

“A little. I’ve only played Kart and Smash a few times.” Ryan nodded.

“Don’t worry, most of us suck anyways. Trevor, Michael and Gavin are the only good ones.”

“That’s comforting.” I smiled.

“The point is to have fun.” I said.

“Tell that to Meg.”

“Ryan~” She called, probably from hearing her name. “Is the shy cutie Alfredo?”

“He-hey.” He waved awkwardly.

“Holy shit you two do look alike.” Lindsay turned towards us.

“Whoa.” Michael got Gavin’s attention and he was quick to get up and come over. I protectively moved in front of him.

“Trevy~” He whined. “Let me see him!”

“You can see him fine.”

“Gavin get your dumbass self over here. You’re gonna scare him off.” Michael huffed. Alfredo laughed but didn’t say anything. Pouting Gavin gave him a wink before going to sit back down.

“Ryan come over here, you two,” She pointed at us. “Come play a game.”

“She seems fun.” Alfredo mumbled.

“You have no idea.” Me and Ryan said back to him. We joined everyone by the couches and on the floor.

“I’ve never seen this many consoles, T.V’s or games before.” I smiled and shrugged.

“We all chip in for this stuff.” I felt Michael and Ryan glance my way at my shit lie but we just set up for a round of Kart.

“Trevy Boy~ Get the board set up!” Gavin screamed after he noticed I wasn’t playing.

“Trevy boy?” Alfredo snorted.

“Shut up.” I kissed his cheek. “I won’t be far.” Michael screamed a few curses at Gavin and Lindsay as I got up to set the Smash board up. Setting Alfredo with Lindsay or Ryan will probably be for the best. I want him to have fun, not commit suicide. I’ll go against Michael and Gavin can fight the winner. “Boards set!” I went to sit behind Alfredo again.

“Ry already put his name in.”

“Sweet.”

“I suck.” He whispered to me. I smiled and put my hands over his.

“I’ll help.”

“Trevor! No helping!” Gavin shouted.

“Fuck him up Collins!” Michael and Meg yelled.

“Ahh you bitch!” I laughed when a shell took Gavin out. Alfredo started to relax more against me.

“Fuck you sucka!” Michael yelled as he crossed the finish line.

“I sucked but it was fun.”

“You’ll get better don’t worry.” He nodded and put the switch controller down.

“Trev, get you and homeboy a drink. I’ll get Smash hooked.” Meg moved to the consoles.

“SMASH!” Jeremy’s scream was followed by Ryan’s laughter.

“You’re not gonna give me a lot are you?” I was making him a cup.

“It’s your second time. You’ll thank me in the long run.” I smiled at him as I handed it over. “Michael, where the goods?”

“Jeremy hid them in the drawer.”

“Of course he did.” I muttered.

“Should you be mixing drugs with alcohol?”

“Nope.” I laughed and got one to plop in my drink.

“Trevor” He put his hand on my arm.

“I’m fine Alfredo. I know what I’m doing.” I kissed his cheek and left it at that. You’ll figure it out sooner or later. “Come on, let’s have some fun okay?” He nodded and followed me back to the couches. “Don’t be upset at me?”

“I’m sure I’ll forget anyway.” He smiled.

“Drink, relax, and have fun okay?”

“Yeah okay.” Good boy.

“He gonna be okay?” Lindsay asked, she finally got Michael and Gavin to bed.

“Yeah, just gotta make sure he drinks water.” She nodded and went back to her boys. Jeremy was already asleep with Meg and Ryan was tidying up. “Come on Alfredo.” I tightened my arm around his waist. “It’s time for bed.” He whined and clung to me as we went up the stairs. I’ll take him to my room and get him cleaned up. His cute little face is all red and I know he wants to get out of that jacket. Probably that shirt too but let’s not get distracted now.

"Trev"

"You're okay Alfredo, we're almost to my room."

"It's hot." He mumbled.

"I know. I have a little fan for you." He didn't respond but kept walking with me. How is he this out of it? I gave him the same amount as yesterday. I gently laid him down on the bed before closing my door.

"Trevor~" He called.

"I'm coming." I got the fan and went over to him. He was struggling with his jacket. "Hey." I smiled. "Let me help you." We got it off him but his hands were quick to tug at the bottom of his shirt. "No no, I have this instead." Setting it on high, I held it in front of his face. He sighed deeply and moved to grab it. “There you go. Stay for me?” He nodded. Need to get him a cold washcloth, it’ll help cool him down. “Here Love,” I placed it against his forehead. “It’ll help.”

“What did you call me?” I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

“I called you Love. You are my Love.” I kissed his head.

“Oh.” He dropped his hand on me, it was resting against my stomach.

“You’re so cute.” I laughed.

“I’m gonna get in trouble.”

“No you aren’t.” I grabbed the fan and held it towards him. “You’ll stay with me.”

“It’s hot.” He moved down.

“Alfredo stop.”

“No” Wait, I touched his stomach, his shirt had moved up. He gasped and shut his eyes.

“Did you drink from my cup?”

"No.”

“Did Jeremy give you something?” He shook his head with a smile. “Alfredo no” Gods dammit drunk Jeremy! “He drugged you, stop laughing.”

“No!” I covered his mouth.

“Yes he did, it isn’t your fault. You’ll be okay. Here, come back Love.” I pulled him to me. “You’ll be okay, I’m going to get you water.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Stay with me.”

“I’m just going a few feet away. You’ll see me the whole time. Besides, you need to get that drug out of your system and I doubt you want to throw it up.” He let me go. “Good boy.” I got a water bottle from a little fridge in the corner and went back to him. “There, I’m not leaving again." He nodded and put a leg on mine. "You'll be okay, just drink your water." I kissed his head.

"I'm tired." He mumbled, his head hitting my shoulder.

"Drink your water, I'll get you comfortable clothes."

"Mhm." He was much calmer this time as I moved to get up. I grabbed a big shirt and shorts. Guess we'll see how similar our bodies are now.

"Alright Alfredo, let's get you changed." I helped him out of his shirt and let him do the rest.

"Head hurts" He slurred out.

"You can take an Advil tomorrow." He hummed and turned his back to me. I nuzzled myself against him. "I've got you Love."

"I know Trevor." He moved his hand to be on my waist. "You're too good for me." I laughed and placed my cheek on his head.

"No I'm not." I kissed him. "You sobering up?"

"The headache is helping."

"I'm sorry Alfredo, you'll take some medicine when you wake up."

"Mm" I kissed his head one last time before gently massaging his waist. "You'll feel better in the morning. I mumbled into his hair. You'll feel like shit but the water should help keep you out of it for a few more hours.

**Wednesday**

I sat up and looked over at Alfredo. Good, he's still sleeping. I left the room and went downstairs to the others. Ryan was on the couch with Jeremy's head in his lap.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Upset stomach. He's already thrown up a few times." I shook my head and put my hand on Jeremy's head.

"I'd feel bad for you but you gave Alfredo some extacy."

"He did what?" Jeremy whined.

"He let Alfredo have some of his drink."

"Jeremy." The younger whined and hid his face more in Ryan's legs. "You'll be given a punishment when you feel better." Ryan sighed and rubbed his back. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're too nice sometimes Ry." He hummed at me and I walked away.

"Trevor" I looked over to Meg who had a hand out towards me. I walked over and crouched down to hold it. "He gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of him." She nodded and pulled me closer. I smiled as we kissed, short but intimate enough. She let go and I went back upstairs. Alfredo was still soundly asleep so that’s good. I guess I can shower and change into new clothes. I moved a trashcan next to him and placed a new cold water bottle on the nightstand. “Just in case my Love.” I kissed his head before getting clothes.

It’s 10:00am. I’m sure his mother should be trying to reach him by now. Should really think of a way to get rid of her. Too bad we aren’t 18 or this would be a lot easier. Then again, if I can make Alfredo mine enough he’ll leave on his own accord. A lot can happen after a fight. I found his phone discarded somewhere with his pants. Yup, a few missed calls and quite a few texts. I glanced over at Alfredo to see he was still sound asleep.

Most of them are from his mother but a few from his friends. Ugh, they haven’t given up on him yet? Being careful not to open any of them I read what I could before returning the phone to where it was. Alfredo should be waking up soon and I want to be next to him when he does. I got in bed and busied myself on my phone. I have a text from Meg saying her, Jeremy and Ryan left. It seems Jeremy is still sick so they’re going back to her place to nurse him back. Another text from Ryan promises he’ll be punished still. The other three are still here then.

“Mmn” Alfredo groaned from next to me. He groaned a little louder and a hand came to his head.

“Hey Love.” I whispered and got closer. “You waking up?” He groaned but nodded. “Do you want some water?” He shook his head. “Okay, you can have some Advil when you can open your eyes.” He moved his other hand out and I took it, gently stroking it with my fingers. “I’ve got you Love it’s alright. If you need to throw up there’s a trashcan next to you.” He groaned at me and slowly moved on his side. I smiled and kissed his hand.

“Towel” Fuck your deep voice.

“You want another towel?” He groaned in what I suppose could be considered a yes. “Okay.” I let go of him and got another damp cool towel. His hand was open for it and when he got it he rubbed it around his face and neck. Eventually leaving it open across his neck and the side of his face.

“Water” He mumbled.

“You have to sit up for that.” Alfredo whined out a huff. “It’s alright.” I rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll help you through it, and there’s a trash can in case things don’t go well.” Alfredo groaned until his back was against the pillows.

"I never want to drink" He slurred out. I laughed and kissed his head.

"You'll feel better in a bit. Here, drink water and take some Advil." I opened the bottle and got two pills out. I watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"I wanna kiss you but that'd be nasty." I smiled.

"A little yeah." I kissed his cheek. "That'll have to do for now." He nodded and softly sipped the water.

"Trevor, I trust you okay?" What's happening?

"Okay."

"I still have to ask. We didn't do anything right?" I smiled.

"No my Love. I kissed your head a few times to calm you down but other then that nothing. I helped you into a different shirt and you did the rest."

"Okay." Alfredo nestled against me. "I just had to ask."

"I know." I rubbed his shoulder gently. Is he going to let me hold him like this? It's not the best but-

"Shit, shit shit" Alfredo set the bottle down and got off the bed. I had to quickly catch him.

"What's wrong?"

"School. We have school." Damn it.

"You're going to make yourself more sick if you move so much."

"Yeah but mom's gonna kill me." I wouldn't let her.

“Alfredo stop and sit down. Where’s your phone?” I got him to sit.

“In, in my pants.” I got it and went back to him.

“You’re going to throw up if you move around so fast.” His eyes were closed. “And give yourself a terrible headache. Are you okay?” I crouched in front of him.

“Yeah just” I guided him on his back.

“Stay okay? I’m gonna wet the towel again.”

“Okay.” Damn it Alfredo. No, this is fine. Everything’s fine. Just get the towel and make him feel better. I can save this. I dabbed at his face before placing it on his forehead. “Thanks.” I tried not to watch as he went through his missed messages and calls.

“Feel a little better?” I asked instead and kissed his head.

“Yeah, the towel is very nice.” I smiled. If I reinforce his comfortability when his mother has made him stressed then that should make him feel more safe around me.

“Mom is pissed dude. I’m scared to call her but if I don’t she’s definitely going to kill me.”

“I’ll be here the whole time.” I soothed.

“She might say bad things about you.”

“Don’t worry, drunk Jeremy has prepared me.”

“Okay.” He laughed. I grabbed his other hand and got next to him again. “Mom-”

“Alfredo Diaz where the hell are you?” Goodness.

“We overslept I’m sorry!”

“Do not yell at me I outta come through this phone and slap you.” She snapped. I hate this woman.

“It’s alright Love, just calm down I’m here.” I whispered to him.

“I am sorry.” He calmed down. “We slept through Trevor’s alarm and are getting ready right now.”

“Slept through my ass. Where is he?”

“Asking his mom for a ride. She just got here.” I got out of bed and went to the door. I made a hand motion for him to keep going.

“She just got there?”

“Yeah, she’s a chef and her hours are hella weird mom. Trevor was telling me about a time she was a personal chef for some weird white dude” Alfredo nodded his head frantically to me.

“Alfredo she can take us come on!”

“Oh mom I gotta go, I’ll be there before lunch love you~!” He dropped his phone on the bed. “Oh my god.”

“We need to work on your lying skills. You can have some of my clothes. Button up, solid or graphic?”

“Solid.” Alfredo was slowly getting up.

“Here, I got some pants for you as well.”

“Thanks.” I got dressed in a button up and dark jeans.

“Michael’s giving us a ride.”

“He’s still here?”

“Him, Gavin and Lindsay. They don’t leave until they have to.” Alfredo seemed to want to ask more questions but just got his things together instead. "Here's a mint, it's strong." I plopped one in my mouth.

"Thanks."

"We can take some Advil in the car." I grabbed two bottles, got my bag and we went downstairs to Michael.

"Gavin and Lindsay raided your kitchen." He informed me.

"I had them hide the expensive stuff." He nodded with a smile. We got in the car and left for school.

"You have a license Michael?"

"Yeah."

"If Michael can drive with a license so can you." Alfredo informed me.

"I'll get one eventually." I rolled my eyes and got him an Advil. Michael stayed quiet about Alfredo's comment. "You can go ahead." I told him when we got to school. "I need to talk to Michael. Besides, being late to a class will ruin me."

"Okay, see you at lunch then." I watched him leave as Michael parked. I moved into the front seat with him.

"Thanks for not saying anything."

"Figured you'd want me to. Especially since you said we pitched in for your entertainment center."

"He'll figure it out soon."

"You've known him since Monday right?"

"Yeah. We've kissed but I need him to trust me more. I plan to make him mine by the end of the week."

"That's real ambitious."

"Don't give me that look. He kissed me on the first day. I'm meeting his family on Saturday so I don't have much time if they catch on."

"What about his friends?"

"He had four."

"Had?"

"They're idiots, wasn't hard. One is still trying, he's the reason I needed Alfredo to come over. I have him alone for lunch today."

"Speaking of, instead of sitting here wasting time, let's go get food."

"Haha okay."

Alfredo

I have food

Oh my god thank you! I've

been dying!

I smiled and went to wait for him in the courtyard. Beautiful, a nice lunch with no interruptions.

"You're the best Trevor." He sat next to me. "You got McDonald's? Dude, my favorite!"

"You're sitting next to me?" I didn't mean to say that. Alfredo stopped getting food out.

"Uh, well, yeah."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thank Michael not me." He nodded but ate. No one's really around us, at least not enough to have a clear view of what we're doing. I gently placed my hand on his thigh. "Is this okay?" Alfredo nodded and honestly didn't seem to mind. Well that's good at least. He's sitting next to me and letting me touch him. He ate faster then I thought he would but we can talk more so it's okay.

"Brent's been texting me a lot. I answered him a few times but don't be surprised if he pays us a visit."

"Seriously?" I said more to myself then to him. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, try to be nicer?"

"Okay." Try to be nicer? Are you serious? Damn it, fuck, he's ruining progress with him. Alfredo squeezed my hand before moving to sit across from me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He gave me a small smile. "I don't know how he'll react when he sees you. With the phone incident."

"Worried he'll fight me?" I tried to joke.

"Maybe." Fuck. I don't fight. That's Jeremy and Ryan not me fuck. I got my phone out.

Psycho

Might have a problem

You're texting me that?

Yes. I might get into a fight.

Be on standby for further updates

"He's coming." Alfredo sighed.

Psycho

Now that's how to get my attention.

"Yo Alfredo." He shouted as he came up to us. Be nicer. I can't fucking believe I have to 'be nicer' to this-

"Brent, what are you doing here?" He stopped at the table with a shrug.

"You didn't message me back. Figured I'd see what you were up to. I see you're with him."

"Hello to you too." I forced a smile.

"He is my friend."

"Really? The rest of us were beginning to think he was your boyfriend." I watched Alfredo start to get upset.

"It shouldn't matter if we are or not. We're friends and if you can't handle that-" Brent hit the table.

"You've known him for three days!"

"Brent, dude stop." I slowly exhaled.

"I should beat your gay ass." I got up.

"I'm not someone you should be picking a fight with." Hit me. Please fucking hit me. Hit me so Ryan can have the pleasure of pulling your insides out.

"Trevor don't." Forgive me Alfredo.

"Oh yeah twink?" Alfredo moved but I held my hand up. "I should beat your face in." I moved in front of him.

"Do you solve everything with violence? Did you bully your way to becoming Alfredo's friend?" Do it. You're close. Fucking hit me.

"I've known him for years, not three days."

"So you're mad because we might be together?" I saw more anger in his clear brown eyes. Pain blossomed in my jaw and I hit the ground.

"Brent! What the fuck!" I saw Alfredo push him back. "Go! Get the fuck away from us dude."

"Why are siding with this fag?"

"Because-!" Alfredo sighed and rubbed his face. "Because we are together. You should go. Now." He moved to help me up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe you." Brent walked away.

"Alfredo"

"No. Not, just let me be Trevor." I grabbed his hand and we sat next to each other. "Brent confessed to me two years ago. I told him I wasn't into guys. Turns out I just wasn't into him. Are you okay though? It's going to swell."

"Don't worry about me. I'll have Jeremy pick me up and I'll take care of it."

"You only came to school for lunch." He smiled.

"I guess so. Are you going to be okay?"

"Brent isn't going to come up to me. The others won't either." I nodded.

Psycho

Come get me

I have Meg

"Ryan's coming for me. I'll walk you to class."

"Don't. That'll make it worse."

"Make what worse?" He sighed and leaned over the table.

"Everyone saw that." Oh. He was shouting.

"So you want me to sit here and watch you leave?" He didn't answer me. "Okay. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." The bell rang and I really did sit there and watch him go.

Psycho

We're in front.

I annoyedly got in the car.

"Trevor, let me see." Meg climbed in the back. She had a cold water bottle in hand.

"Who did it?"

"First names Brent. We can properly look him up later. Where?"

"Ry's place, now stop talking. It doesn't need to swell more." I took the bottle and held it to my face.

"I can't believe he hit you."

"I can. It's fine. Alfredo hates him now."

"Then it all worked out."

"Still shouldn't have hit you."

"It's alright Ryan, we'll get him back."

"Without making Alfredo suspicious we did something."

"Yes."

"Mhm, I'd ask but you need to shush." I nodded and pulled her to me. "Alfredo doesn't know which means you're technically cheating."

"Have been all my life." She laughed again. It's fine, he'll understand.

Alfredo

I'm sorry.

  
  


Don't be Love. It's not your fault.

He's an idiot

I didn't know he still liked me

this much. He confessed so long

ago I thought he got over it.

Him not liking me in general probably

doesn't help. He won't do anything?

No I'll be okay.

Okay Love.

  
  


"Is this a good idea?" Lindsay asked. Michael laughed and Jeremy snorted.

"No." Me and Ryan said.

"Fucker deserves it for touching Trev." Ryan typed on the keyboard. "Okay, Brent Sapple lives at home with parents Amber and West Sapple. West is an engineer at an auto shop and Amber is a barista near the school."

"If the dad works at an auto shop we can't fuck with the cars."

"It would be too unusual." I agreed with Michael.

"What about the mother? She's close to the school." Jeremy asked.

"Going with her would be the safest option but what?"

"Why not pay someone off?" Gavin spoke tiredly. He had been sleeping against Michael. "Do a bloody car crash and pay 'em off." Gavin cuddled against Michael more and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I guess that could work, yeah. I'll check with Geoff, see if he knows anyone." Ryan got his phone out.

"Good job boy." Meg pet his head.

“Alright, there isn’t much we can do until Geoff gets back with me.”

“Who wants to get shit faced?”

“Oh me!” Meg shot her hand up and the two girls high fived.

“I feel like I don’t have to say yes anymore.”

“We know Jeremy.” I squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll go for the soda.” Ryan got up and followed them to his game room.

“You two staying?” Michael nodded.

“He needs sleep and peace and quiet sounds nice.” I nodded and left to follow the others.

Alfredo

We could hang out at my place,

just the two of us?

I’ll get back to you. Mom’s

mad at me but I want to

talk to her about earlier

Okay, I don’t want to force you to

hang out with me

You aren’t

Come on Alfredo. I’m bored and alone. Give me some company. I miss you. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for him to reply.

Alfredo

You can come for me.

Okay

I shouldn’t have his address memorized already. I’m not an idiot on ecstasy today so I won’t scare him. Downside is I’ll get there a lot slower then I would have, Why are there so many more cars then normal? He came out not a minute after I sent the text. He had a bag in hand. Okay, now I’m worried.

“Are you okay?”

"Please just drive." I saw someone come out as I drove away. I waited till we were out of the neighborhood to stop.

"Alfredo, Love, what's wrong?"

"A lot of my family came over and my mom knows we don't interact well. Turns out she was gonna let me leave anyway." He took a breath. "I just really don't like them and I'm so happy you got me. Can we go to your place now?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and started to drive again. "Have you eaten?"

"No but I'm not hungry so you can just get food." I shook my head.

"No I'm okay." What is wrong with you? Do you hate your family this much? This is planning out beautifully. "Alfredo?" We got to my place.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"I love you." I looked at him. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I uh, I love you too." He blushed and looked away. I smiled and kissed his hand.

“It makes me happy to hear you say that.” We went inside and up to my room.

“I told my mom about us. She said we’re moving too fast but nah. I’m comfortable with this. You say the things I want to but get too scared to.” He gripped my hand tighter. Oh my god this is perfect. You’re perfect Alfredo.

“I get worried I’m moving too fast. I’m glad I’m not.” I closed the door and we walked to the bed. “I’m happy with whatever we do. We can relax and play some games or we can make out, whichever you’re comfortable with.” I laid on my back and he got on his stomach.

“Oh man, video games or making out? That’s a real decision right there.” I laughed. “You know, I’ve always wanted to play Rainbow6 Siege.” My eyes lit up as I looked at him.

“You’re gonna love it.” I have a small game set up in my room for when I get bored and want to be alone. “Mouse or controller?”

“Oh mouse.” He laughed. I got the game started and the PC for him then on my XBox for me. “How can you play on console?” I shrugged.

“If you’re like that then pray you never see Jeremy or Michael with a mouse and keyboard. You’ll have an aneurysm.”

“Oh god is it bad?” I grabbed the mouse and moved it two centimeters to the left and right.

“That’s how they play. The sensitivity is off the wall.”

“What the fuck? First off, how? Second, why?”

“How, I’m not sure. Jeremy’s pretty good at shooting but why is because their desks at home are so cluttered and full of shit that’s literally all the room they have.” Alfredo sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t believe. Please teach me how to play this game before I do indeed have an aneurysm.

“Okay I can do that.”

  
  


“I never thought you’d be so good at first person shooters.” We got on the bed.

“Neither did I.” He got close to me. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” I looked over at him. I was on my stomach and him on his back. Alfredo was looking back at me with a small smile.

"What do you want? It could be anything." I got on my side.

"Remember what you brought on your first day? The Korean meat and whatever the hell was spicy." I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Is your mom home?"

"No." I got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." I stopped by the door. "Do you want to come?" He got off the bed and followed me.

"Are we making it?" I laughed again.

"No, I'm going to tell someone to make it."

"You have a personal chef?"

"Something like that." He stopped me before we entered the kitchen. You could clearly hear people in there.

"Your mom isn't a chef is she?" I felt my heart stop.

"No." I looked away from him. "I'm sorry, for lying."

"Why did you?"

"I didn't know what to say." Which is actually true. "It's been years since I met someone who didn't know anything about me. At Harmony Light, everyone knows me. Not for my smarts but for my wealth. I couldn't just say, 'Hey Alfredo I have servants and maids because my parents are assholes and purposely put people in debt to make them work here'." He was quiet. "How would I have said that?"

"What else have you lied about?" Fuck!

"Not a lot. Um," I thought. "The gaming stuff, I bought myself." I slowly reached for his hand.

"A lunch, with Brent, you said your friends used to play fight and it got too serious. Was that a lie?" Yes.

“No.” I’m sorry. “It was about Jeremy and our friend Aaron.” I’m already going to hell, might as well start digging.

“Okay.” He looked at our hands. “Don’t, *sigh* try not to lie to me okay? I’ve been completely honest with you.”

“I will.” I have to tell the others in case he asks. “I, there’s another thing that I kind of lied about.” Might as well say this now. “I had a driver's license. It got suspended four months ago for driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t remember. I was in a **really** dark place since, I don’t know, eight months ago?” I shook my head. “It’s a long story and I don’t want to talk about it. I just started to recover a month ago. That’s actually one of the reasons I moved schools and joined so late in the year.”

“Is that why Jeremy always watches for you?” What? “Michael and Ryan do it too.” Shit Alfredo, how observant are you?

“I didn’t know they did that.”

“Okay, come on, I’m hungry.” I smiled and we went into the kitchen. The talking stopped as the head chef came in front of us.

“The Korean dish you made for me Monday, please make that for dinner along with fried dumplings. Alfredo, how many people do you live with?”

“Six.”

“Please put an extra six servings in tasteful containers for him to take. It’ll just be the two of us dining tonight.”

“We’ll send someone when it’s done.”

“Thank you.” We walked away and could hear the sound of pots and pans.

“I get to take some home?” He asked.

“You liked it so much.” I shrugged. “Besides, I need to warm up to your family somehow.” He nodded with a smile. I need to watch what I say. I'd hate for Alfredo to be upset at me.

"Trevor." I closed the bedroom door and looked at him. "Are you worried? About meeting my family?"

"Not really no." Strange question. He nodded but didn't frown or smile. "Should I be?"

"I'm not sure." I reached out to grab his hand but he turned away from me. Damn it.

"What movies do you have." That wasn't a question. Is he on to my intentions? I shook my head and walked to him. Alfredo was crouched and looking at my collection.

"Jeremy brings a lot over so I'm not sure."

"He doesn't have a setup like you?" I crouched down.

"He does but my house is kinda," He looked at me. "It's more in the middle of everyone else and still in the city, so when we have movie nights, the movies get left here."

"So you have more?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We can either watch it here or in the movie room." We left down the hall where the movie room was. Alfredo grabbed my arm to hold. I smiled when he gave me a look. "The movies are hidden in the walls. What do you want? Horror?" He pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. "Comedy?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah." I went up a few steps and grabbed a curtain to tie it to a light. "Holy shit"

"Yeah we have a lot. Some are really fucking good, others are complete and utter shit that we just make fun of and have drinking games for. There are more on the other side if you don't find one." I sat down on one of the couches.

"Oh shit dude you got white chicks?" I laughed and moved back.

"We can watch a few." I rubbed my face and relaxed with closed eyes. He was quiet but I could still hear him grab movies.

"Hey Trev?"

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes and resisted the urge to smile.

"You're beautiful." I leaned up to kiss him. "I said don't tease me Alfredo." I mumbled against his lips. "Can I keep-" He kissed me and slowly pushed my back. "Relax on me." His body's perfect. I kept my hands on his back and waist. I don't know what he's comfortable with. It's not like he can really touch me either.

"Trevor" He moved his head next to mine. "Get out of your head man."

"Sorry." I exhaled and gave his lips more to kiss. Michael and Gavin are the only ones who go for my neck. I want to actually touch him, not through clothes. I pulled his shirt up to touch his hips.

"After we eat." He mumbled.

"I just wanted to touch you. Wasn't gonna take it off." Alfredo nodded but stopped kissing me. Damn it.

"I'll be able to remember sleeping with you."

"Yeah you'll be sober."

"You're a bad influence on me."

"I am." He looked at me with a smile.

"Just a little." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, don't want someone to walk in on us." Alfredo whined but got up. "We can do that later I promise. Did you pick a movie?"

"A few." He sat next to me. "This first." I don't know if I've even seen White Chicks.

"Okay, I'll get it set up and then we'll be good when the foods done." I went up the steps into the projector room. We had a small mishap but it's going well now. "Alright Alfredo." I went back down. "It's ready."

"You don't like spicy food." That's a statement.

"I don't." He looked at me confused. "I can still eat the meat, plus I had them make Korean style dumplings."

"Okay." He nodded with a smile. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Brent tried to talk to me after school." Calm down Trev. "I'm happy your jaws okay." I nodded and stayed quiet till I got my anger down.

"What did he want? Apologize?"

"Something like that. He said you were using me but couldn't give a good reason why. I mostly ignored him along with his texts and calls."

"What an idiot."

"Yeah." Alfredo looked at me and I had to tear my eyes away from the floor to look at him. "He won't touch me."

"He'd be a fool to. He hit me though, for that I can not guarantee his safety."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stop if my friends do something." I looked at the floor. "He hit me, hurt me. They're not reacting well to it."

"What are you going to do?"

"They won't kill or harm him too much. More to give a warning not to touch us."

"Us?" I kissed the back of his hand.

"Yes. You're one of us now."

"That's terrifying."

"I-I don't want you to be scared."

"Uh-sorry." He looked away. "That was a bit too honest." He's embarrassed. "It's a little scary."

"It's protection mostly. It'll be alright. We all protect each other when we need it. Now that you're one of us, it extends to you. If something happens to you, we'll get together and think of a way to send a message. No ones died. On purpose anyway."

"Trevor!"

"It was an accident and we technically had nothing to do with it." I smiled at him as he softly glared at me. "I promise it was an accident."

"My boyfriend's a murderer."

"Okay in my defense it was Ryan and Michael's fault and the guy tried to rape Lindsay anyway and it wasn't our fault that he went into ongoing traffic."

"Oh my god!" Alfredo shouted but he was laughing and I was smiling so maybe this isn't so fucked up.

"It's fine! Everything's fine." Alfredo shook his head but kept laughing.

"You guys are insane. Remind me to never have beef with Ryan or Michael."

"They won't do anything to you. Jeremy and I get into arguments all the time. We're still friends at the end of the day." Alfredo nodded and put his head on my shoulders.

"Ya'll are fucking crazy."

"A little yeah." I kissed his head. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Dinner is ready Trevor. Would you like us to bring it here?”

“Yes please.” The man left. “Come on, where do you want to sit?”

“Pfft, in the middle, obviously.” I laughed and followed him to a seat. The couches had small low tables in front of them. Michael and Gavin always brag about how amazing The Alamo is set up so I made sure mine was set up similar. Just with some mild adjustments. I went to the bottom to grab the remote as the workers set up the food.

“We brought a selection of drinks, which would you prefer?”

“Soda is fine for now but do leave a bottle of Royal.”

“How come you get the alcohol?” Alfredo laughed.

“You can have some but for later. Not right now.” They left shortly after. “I thought you wanted to remember laying with me?” I grabbed a glass and poured some coke in.

“I do but it’s not fair if you’re the only one drinking.” He pouted. I smiled and put my hand on his thigh.

“You can have some later. I’m not drinking it now Love.”

“Fine.” I smiled and plopped a dumpling in my mouth.

“Are you ready for me to start the movie?”

“Mhm!” Alfredo already had a mouth full of food. I smiled and hit play.

  
  


Alfredo was curled up into my side as the third movie played. I had a cup of Royal in my right hand and was holding his with my left. The food was moved off to the side halfway through the first movie. Although Alfredo would occasionally eat something. He had a cup with mostly coke in it but he said he wanted a little.

"You're such a calm tipsy." I kissed his head.

"Am I?" He snuggled closer.

"Yeah. Do you want a blanket? There's one under the couch."

"Yeah." He moved away as I got it. I put my arm around him and took a few sips from my cup before putting it on the bar stand. "Wanna kiss" He yawned.

"You're sleepy."

"Kisses!" He demanded. I laughed and brought his chin to me. His kisses were sloppy but I got him into a rhythm. I licked his lip and was immediately granted access in his mouth. I brought him forward and onto me. I'm still hesitant on taking the lead over him. Especially now that he's tipsy. "Trev."

"What?"

"You think too much when we kiss."

"Sorry." He shook his head.

"It's okay." We kissed more. It was slow and nice but a little boring for me. I'm more tongue and clothes off by now.

"Alfredo." He pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm, a bit more, experienced then you."

"Am I bad?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I mean that I want our shirts off and you in my lap."

"O-oh." Alfredo blushed up.

"It's okay, we can still just kiss like this." He shook his head.

"Can I keep my shirt on?"

"Sure." We moved and he looked so cute in my lap. "Can I kiss your neck?" He nodded tentatively. I kissed his cheek and down to his neck. Alfredo awkwardly put his hands on my shoulders. Don't laugh at him, he's new. He probably doesn't even kiss much let alone has ever been in someone's lap. I gently bit in the tanned skin.

"T-Trev" He mumbled and tried to move away. I smiled and kissed him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I can feel his nails. I pulled back to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"It's a little weird. I am in your lap."

"You can get off if you feel that uncomfortable." I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "I want you to enjoy this not hate it."

"I-no, it's okay. Just weird." I smiled and stopped to look at him.

"You look cute."

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "Are we kissing?"

"Not if you're uncomfortable." Alfredo hit his head on my shoulder.

"Trev."

"Hm?" I kissed his neck.

"Let's go to your room." He whispered.

"You're teasing." I warned him.

"Sorry." He softly kissed my neck.

"Come on." I turned the light on and hit a small button for people to come clean up the plates.

"Not bringing the alcohol?" Alfredo asked from behind me.

"No there's some in my room." I turned the softer lights on and undressed.

"Trevor!" I laughed.

"Calm down, I'm changing. Do you want clothes?"

"No I have some in the bag I brought."

"Okay. If you're-nevermind." He already took his shirt off. He's so tan. I shook my head and waited for him to be done. 

"You really need to stop thinking so much." He was in front of me on the bed. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. I was surprised when Alfredo pushed me onto him.

"Are you sure you want me to lead?"

"Be gentle."

"I will. Say it and I'll stop." He nodded and kissed me. I put my weight on my right side so I could touch him. I massaged at his side before moving his shirt up. Alfredo's fingers were warm under my collar and neck. I moved my knee to be between his legs. I pressed against him gently.

"Mm" He moaned.

"Beautiful" I mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up." He brought his lips back to mine. He moved his finger from under my collar. "Can you, take it off?" I smiled at his shyness. I got on my knees and took it off. His hands were a lot less shy as they touched my waist and back. I kissed him more, gently pressing my knee against him. I could feel him start to get hard. His soft moans are so cute and his little jumps are my favorite. I moved his shirt up some more and caressed his side with my nails.

"You alright?" I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah" He exhaled. "I want to take mine off." I nodded and gave him room. Once his shirt was gone his lips were back on mine. I was still being slow with touching his chest. "Mm" I ran my nails against his nipples.

"Is that okay?" I moved to his neck.

"It-'s a little weird." His right hand dipped its fingers in my waistband.

"Keep that up and they're gonna come off." I tugged on his shorts. Alfredo retracted his hand and looked away. I laughed and moved down. “Can I give you a love bite?”

“A what?”

“Like a hickey but more intense.”

“N-no, not yet.” I nodded and just kissed him. “Trev.”

“Hm?” His fingers went up and down my side.

“Are we just doing this?”

“If it’s all you're comfortable with. I’ve had sex before with girls and guys. I’m up for anything Alfredo. I know you are not, so we’ll go at whatever pace you want.”

“Okay. I want to kiss you.” He looks tired and turned on.

“Let’s move back.” I moved to lean against the pillows and guided him to come on me. “There, this is better for kissing.” I smiled and brushed my hand through his hair. We kissed for a few more minutes. I could tell he was getting sleepy though. My hand in his hair probably isn’t helping but he hasn’t said anything.

“Trev.” He kissed my cheek.

“Tired?” I smiled at him.

“Yeah.”

“Get off, we’ll lay down. Can I hold you?” Alfredo nodded and got under the blankets. I got behind him and put my arm on his side. “I got you.”

“Good.” He moved back to be closer to me.

“Goodnight Love.”

“Night Trevor.” I held him for a while before finally going to sleep.

**Thursday**

I dropped Alfredo off at home, moms orders, then called Jeremy to come over. It was early and I knew he’d be hungry so the kitchen was making us a nice breakfast. The familiar slam of the front door announced Jeremy’s arrival. I left my door open so he wouldn’t slam his entire being into it.

“Jeremy.” He flopped on the bed. “Sleepy?”

“Ryan fucked me.” I laughed and patted him on the head.

“You had a nice night then.” He looked at me with a pout.

“He’s been mean to me.”

“Man I wonder why.” He whined and put his face down.

“It’s not my fault. You can’t blame drunk Jeremy on sober Jeremy.”

“When it comes to Alfredo and drugs yes I can.” He whined again.

“Trevor.” I looked at my door.

“You can set up by my bed. Thank you.” Jeremy looked up at the smell of food.

“I love you.” He told me.

“A fed Jeremy is a much more tolerable Jeremy.” He pushed me over and got some bacon in his mouth. I laughed and went to join him for breakfast. “Alfredo realized I lied about mom being a chef.”

“What did you do?”

“I told him the truth about that and my license. Also, if he asks, you and Aaron used to play fight and took it too far and that’s how he died.” Jeremy sputtered.

“Wh-wh-what?” I laughed.

“It’s a long story but yeah.”

“You’re digging a hole Collins.”

“He’ll realize it once I have him. It won’t matter then.”

“If you say so.”

“It won’t. I mentioned that something might happen to Brent then we laughed when I told him we kind of killed someone but not really. I think it’ll be fine.”

“Trevor, what the actual fuck?”

“I know he’s perfect.” Jeremy laughed.

“A fucking nut. You’re the reason I drink in the morning.” I tsked him.

“Don’t blame me for being an alcoholic Dooley.”

“Yeah yeah.” He waved me off. “You going to school or not?”

“Yes. It’ll be interesting to see how Alfredo handles lunch. Today falls under when he’d eat with his friends.”

“You’re gonna make him choose?” I nodded.

“Need to see his reaction. His thinking process would be lovely to witness.”

“Tone it down you’re being a creep.”

“Shut up. Let me change then we can go.”

“I’ll be here.”

Alfredo

Are you at school?

Yes my Love I’m here

Meet me by the theater room

Okay

I stayed along the main building to quickly move into the Arts building. I’ve never been to this side of the schoolyard before, I spend most of my time on the opposite side in a different building. There’s a choir room and a band one, the smaller one must be the orchestra room. I don’t know who’s smart idea it was to put the art and dance rooms together but okay. It should be down this hall and to the left. The theater room is oddly by itself.

“Trev.” I smiled at seeing him leaning against the wall.

“Hey.”

“My mom's friends with the drama teacher so I get private access into the auditorium. We can eat here.” I nodded and followed him through the back door. We walked along the stage and down the front.

“This is okay?” We sat down on the edge of the stage.

“Mhm.” He nodded and got his lunch out. “My family appreciated the food. They’re gonna eat it tonight.”

“I’m glad.” I opened a container of soup. “It’s Thai today. I guess they’re really into Asian cuisine right now.”

“Can you eat it?” I smelt it.

“Yes. It doesn’t smell spicy, more sweet.” I tasted it. “It’s pretty good, here, have some.” I pushed it to him from in between us.

“Oh it is good.” Alfredo’s soft voice echoed.

“What do you have today?”

“Sandwich and some pasta.” I smiled.

“Share?”

“Yes please.” He smiled back cutely. “Brent stopped messaging me but the others still do.” Alfredo was looking at his phone. I sighed, when will they fuck off?

“Are they bothering you?”

“Not really. They mostly want answers about what happened.”

“I see. He hasn’t caused problems for you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Thankfully.”

“Good.” He glanced at me.

“I’m worried he’ll do something to you.”

“Don’t worry about me, our friends have my back it’s alright.”

“Right.” He doesn’t seem convinced but it’ll have to do. Hm, I thought he would believe me after what I told him last night. It looked like he believed what I said. Unless he thought it over and thinks I lied again. I wonder when Ryan will get back to us and say the plan is in motion. That’ll make Alfredo believe me. Believe us.

“I can start bringing you lunch?” I looked at him. “Since you’re not that big or a fan of yours.”

“I’ll get back to you. That sounds hella nice though.” I nodded and laid back on the stage. “You barely ate, are you done?”

“Had a big breakfast with Jeremy.”

“Speaking of Jeremy and your friends.” Oh gods what is he going to say? “I have to stay home tonight so please don’t tell me you guys are having like a party or something.” I smiled as relief washed over me.

“Okay I won’t.”

Misfits

Psycho:

The boat has set sail

  
  


Meg picked me up after school. Her mustang was as pink as I remembered. I got in the back with a tipsy Gavin. Didn’t take long before his hands were on me and his tongue in my mouth.

“You’re such a little cheater.” Gavin whispered.

“Shut up.” I gripped his neck.

“Play nice.” Meg warned from hearing Gavin’s choked moan.

“Tell him that.” I mumbled and softly kissed where I grabbed him.

“Hm. How’s Alfredo?”

“Fine. He’s becoming mine quickly. Some minor bumps in the road here and there but he always sides with me.”

“Do I get to see him tonight?”

“No, he has to stay home. His disgusting mothers orders.” Gavin laughed against my chest.

“Speaking of disgusting mothers, we saw our target. Us and Rybread, he took us to where she works.”

“Speaking of Ryan, we’ve been set in motion.”

“Mhm.” Meg nodded her head. “Come on boys, Ry’s gonna give us a rundown.” We got out of the car and went up to his and Meg’s apartment. Ryan was waiting on a dark grey couch, his computer on the table in front of him. Gavin was quick to let go of me and went to his side. Immediately attaching himself to his arm.

“Geoff was able to hook us up with someone who owed a big amount of debt.”

“Idiots still don’t realize they shouldn't mess with The Teeth’s.” Meg shrugged and grabbed a drink from the fridge. She left her bra on the floor in her wake. I stopped looking at her and sat next to Gavin.

“It’ll happen around 9am. Trev you’ll have to get to school on time tomorrow. We can’t have this traced back to you.” I nodded. “Not that it would but just to be safe. The woman should be on her way and if we play it right she’ll be hit by someone running a red light.”

“She can’t die.” I reminded.

“I know that but we have no control over the car’s or other people's reaction to the crash.” I frowned but nodded again.

"Okay."

"If she dies it isn't our fault." Gavin shrugged. "I'm hungry. Let's go get a fancy cake! The ones with gold on them." He smiled and looked up at Ryan.

"In a second. Did you tell Alfredo?"

"I said we were gonna give the fuck a warning. Didn't say what we were going to do."

"He's yours right? Did you verbally tell him this?"

"He's mine. It was verbal and we don't need to worry about him saying anything. Alfredo will be locked in completely this weekend I assure you."

"He better be Collins."

"Are we done?" We looked at Gavin and Meg by the counter. "We found a bakery with a three thousand dollar cake and we want it."

"It's layered in gold!" Gavin added happily. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ryan.

"I suppose we are yeah." He closed the laptop and we left.

"Sit in the back with me Turney." I laughed and got in the front. Here we go.

Alfredo

Being at home sucks now!

*Image*

I'll save you some and drop it off.

I love you!

I'll see you in a bit.

  
  


When we were done at the bakery we dropped by Alfredo's to give him the cake.

"It has gold on it but don't be scared to eat it okay?" He nodded excitedly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"Thanks Trevor." I stepped back when the door started to open.

"Alfredo what are you doing?" She didn't look at me.

"Trevor was dropping something off that's it." She eyed me harshly. I gave her a polite smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, bye." I felt her staring as I got in the car.

"I do not like her." Meg spoke.

"She's terrible I know." Ryan sped off. I grabbed his arm.

"Sorry."

"That didn't help."

"I know sorry. Just, they way she was looking at you, at us. It pisses me off."

"Do you plan to kick her out of the picture?" I shook my head at Gavin's question.

"More like take Alfredo out. I just need him to live with me and all will be well."

"That isn't risky?"

"Everything I've done is risky but I've made it this far." I dropped my hand to Ryan's thigh. "Don't worry, I've got this."

“If you say so.” He nodded.

“Trust me Ryan.”

“The last time he trusted you, you almost died. Maybe not the best thing to say to him Trev.”

“Thank you Meg, for reminding me of that.”

“You’re welcome~” She laughed. “Before we head to your place Trev can we make a small stop?”

“Where?”

“The Monarch store at the mall.”

“Sorry Girl but you inside a make up store means you’ll be in there for at least two hours.”

“Oh come on please? Monarch Beauty released new lip gloss last month and I know they’ve restocked by now!”

“Fine.” Ryan spoke.

“Seriously?”

“I can’t deny her.” I rolled my eyes at Ryan.

“Gav stay in the car let’s have fun.”

“Stop cheating on your boyfriend!” I shushed Meg and turned the radio on.

Alfredo

I miss you.

*Image*

YOU CAN’T JUST SEND ME 

A SHIRTLESS PIC! MY MOM

COULD HAVE SEEN THIS!

  
  


*Image*

I put a shirt on happy?

No but yes.

I laughed and took my shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Let’s see how riled up I can make him. I took another one with my pants undone and lowered for fun.

Alfredo

*Image*

TREVOR STOP!

You don’t like it?

No I do but I’m gonna get in

trouble.

How?

My mom looks through my 

phone. I have to delete this 

whole conversation.

Do you wanna sneak out tonight?

Yes.

Send me a time.

I called Jeremy out of sheer anger.

“What’s up?”

“She checks his phone. That worthless bitch checks his fucking phone.” Jeremy laughed.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Buy him a new phone.”

“Hm, not quite Collins.”

“Then what?” I buttoned my jeans.

“Have him download Slack.”

“I’ll tell him when I get him.”

“With what car?”

“Mine.”

“Trevor.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m taking the blue challenger.

“Be careful okay.”

“I will.”

“Call me tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Alfredo

12

See you then.

I smiled and rubbed my face. Groaning, I rolled over on the bed. I don’t want to wait three hours before I can see him.

Alfredo

I'm here

He came around back like the first time.

"Who's car is this?"

"Mine." I drove off when he was buckled.

"It's awesome." I smiled.

"You're cute. While I'm driving, can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Download a messaging app called Slack."

"You want me to use it when we talk?"

"Only when I want to send you pictures. If we use it all the time your mom will get suspicious."

"Okay." I smiled at his shyness.

"I want to kiss you. Like before we'll go at your pace. I hate not seeing you as much."

"I know let's skip tomorrow."

"No, both of us need to be at school tomorrow."

"Why?" I kept quiet. "Trevor what are you gonna do?"

"I won't do anything. I told you Brent will learn not to do anything to us."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Car crash with his mother. We're expecting it to be small but car crashes can be unpredictable. We won't know how bad it is till a few hours later."

"Trevor." Alfredo grabbed my arm. "He stopped by a little before I texted you. Wanted to make amends. I didn't realize it was a lie until he came inside. He tried to tell mom you were a bad influence on me."

"That worthless-" I gripped the steering wheel and tried not to go fast.

"I'll save the rest for when we get home." I wanted to nod but ended up shaking my head. "What?"

"I'm mad." I grabbed his hand with my other and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said with a breathy laugh.

"We'll be home soon

"Okay." He nodded and moved his hand down to my thigh.

"Don't tease me." He laughed. "I'm serious."

"You were the tease earlier." I glanced at his smile.

"I don't trust you." Alfredo laughed loudly.

"Come on Trev get us home. We don't have a lot of time."

"I know that." I may have gone 20 over the speed limit at one point but Alfredo touching me was making me impatient. "Come on." I parked the car and held his hand up to my room."

"Trevor?"

"Yes?" I closed the door.

"You lead." I kissed him and guided him back.

"Fall." I mumbled and watched him bounce against the bed. I threw my shirt away on the floor. His hands were on my back and sides. They were cold but felt good as I kissed him.

"Trev" He moaned and pushed me away to get his shirt off.

"Can I kiss your body?" He made a noise and covered his face. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Yes" I smiled and moved my leg in between his before going down to kiss his neck.

"I won't leave that bad of marks." I smiled against his skin.

"Terrible." He mumbled. I kissed from his neck to his chest. One hand keeping me up and the other holding his side. I slowly moved it closer to his dick. It was already hard. Alfredo moaned and I took that moment to nip at his skin. The little jump his body did made me excited.

"Wanna hear you." I kissed his nipple.

"T-Trev"

"I won't do it if you hate it." He nodded and I went to actually put it in my mouth.

"Ah!" His arms came to cover his chest.

"Don't." I grabbed one wrist. "Don't hide from me Alfredo." I smiled and kissed his hand. He stared at me with his cute brown eyes. I kissed his hand again.

"I'll try." I nodded and waited for him to move his other arm.

"Hold onto me if you have to." He nodded and reached out for me. I kissed his chest until I stopped smiling. Fuck I love him.

"Trevor?"

"Hm?" He gasped when I gently bit him.

"Can you do that bite thing?" He's not looking at me.

"A love bite?" He nodded with his eyes pressed shut. I smiled and stopped myself from laughing out of joy.

"I'll do it on your lower neck." He nodded. "Alfredo, my Love, relax. It'll feel good I promise." He squinted at me. I laughed and moved down to my elbows to kiss him. "Trust me."

"Okay." He tilted his head to the left. I grabbed his hand and held it as I kissed and nipped at the skin. He inhaled when I started to suck. I wonder how he'll react. "Ah!" I bit down. "Tre-vOR" Fuck! I hummed and bit down a little more before letting go and kissing the skin. It was quickly getting red. I felt his heartbeat when I touched his neck again. I really want this to leave a mark. It’s the first of many I will put on his body.

“Are you okay?” I looked at his flushed face.

“Y-yeah.” I smiled.

“It didn’t hurt too much?” He shook his head. “Good.” I captured his lips with mine and pressed my thigh against him. Alfredo hummed and grinded back on me. His smile caused me to smile and the kiss broke.

“What?” He laughed.

“Nothing.” I shook my head. “Can I blow you?”

“Trevor you can’t just say that so casually.” I laughed and kissed his collar bone.

“That was casual?”

“Oh incredibly casual!” I laughed against him.

“How am I supposed to say it?”

“I don’t know…” I hummed and unbuttoned his jeans. He made a small noise and moved his head away from me.

“It’s alright.” I caressed his stomach. “You’ll like it. Lift up.” I unzipped them before pulling them down. He’s a decent size. Not that that would matter honestly. I moved down to be level with his hard on.

“Trev” He whined and covered his face.

“I haven’t done anything.” I laughed and massaged his side.

“Shut up.” I stifled my laughter and kissed him through his boxers. He gasped softly and I saw his hands grip the bed sheets. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of his hands.

“Hold onto me Alfredo.” Silly. I looked back at his dick and mouthed over it gently. He squirmed underneath me, I could tell he was trying to stay still. “I’m going to actually touch you so don’t freak out.”

“Can’t blame me.” I smiled and moved his boxers down with my hand.

“Fuck” I whispered and stroked him once. He moaned softly. “Be as loud as you want.” I moved up to my elbows and went to taste him.

“Fuck!” He wasn’t expecting that. I held back a laugh and licked at his tip before taking him into my mouth. “Fuck Trevor” I moved his hand from mine to my head. I want to touch you more. I can’t do that if one arm has to hold me up. I used my now free hand to wrap my thumb and index finger around his base.

“You sound so cute.” I stroked him as I talked.

“Of course you’d be good at it.” I laughed and moved to kiss his inner thigh.

“I’m being slow.”

“You are?” He gasped when I took a ball into my mouth.

“Yes.” I moved back to the tip. I doubt you can last very long but I guess we’ll see. He’s getting louder. I took him as far as I could without forcing him down my throat. “Mm!” Hair pulling is a weakness. I closed my eyes and swallowed him as gently as I could. Alfredo spasmed underneath me but he hasn’t cum yet. He’s holding back. Gods he’s so cute. I took the risk of taking one hand off his waist to touch his balls. Alfredo cried out and cum was quickly filling my mouth.

“Trevor” He moaned. I swallowed what I could, only coughing a little. I quickly repressed the need to gag and drank him down. I’d rather not have to clean the bed sheets tonight. “Fuck Trevor” He moaned and loosened his hand in my hair.

“You’re so cute.” I wiped my mouth and licked the remaining cum off my hand. “You came so much, I’m surprised I got it all.” Alfredo covered his red face. I laughed and leaned down to kiss his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He mumbled and reached out for me. I kissed his neck softly as his heart rate calmed down.

"Don't get too comfortable." I laid next to him.

"Huh?"

"I have to take you home." He frowned at me. "Don't give me that look Love. We have to go to school. Which means you have to go home."

"I...want… I want to live with you."

"Alfredo" I pushed him on his back and kissed him. He was quick to kiss me back. I eventually had to pull back of course. "You can't Love. Not yet."

"But Trevor"

"Your mother wouldn't allow it Alfredo." He frowned and looked away from me. Rebel. Please of Gods my Love rebel. I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let me take you home.” He huffed and reached out to grab me. “Alfredo” I sighed and held onto his wrist. “Stop.”

“Make me.” He smirked. This boy. I pushed him down by the wrists. Ignore the moan, ignore the fucking moan.

“Alfredo, please, it’ll take too long with your hand anyway.” I kissed his lips. “Come on, let me take you home. The sooner we get tonight over with the sooner we can see each other again.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes at me. I suppressed a frown and handed him his shirt instead. Alfredo grabbed my hand on the way to the car.

“I’ll drive slow.”

“When are you getting your license back?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t bothered to look into it much.” I shrugged and put my seat belt on.

“I think you should.” He mumbled. If it’ll make you happy.

“I’ll look into it.” I smiled at him. Alfredo nodded and dropped the subject.

“Are you still coming over Saturday?”

“For dinner, yes. Are you nervous?”

“A little. Mostly because you aren’t.”

“Why would I be? It’s just your family.” He laughed.

“That’s why it’s terrifying!” I started to laugh with him. “Mom is concerned with how fast we’re moving and I’m scared that she’s going to bombard you with questions and interrogate you all dinner.”

“Alfredo please, trust me. I know how to talk. I have the right looks and tongue to make people believe and trust me. It’ll be alright.”

“I don’t think it will be.” He shook his head. “I trust you but I can’t even prep you on it because I really don’t know what she’ll say.”

“All you need to do is relax. If you’re freaked out she’ll be suspicious so calm down and have some faith in me.” I stopped in front of his place.

“Okay. I’ll try. We still have one more day to prepare.” I smiled and shook my head.

“Relax Love.” He nodded and leaned over to kiss me. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning for math.”

“Night.” I waited till he disappeared before driving away.

  
  


Misfits

Mastermind:

He wants to move in with me

CatLady:

Wat have u done??????

Dynamite:

Its been 4 days

Dollwithagun:

This is gonna backfire on u 

hard

Mastermind:

He loves me. You should have seen 

how desperate he was to try and 

stay with me

Dollwithagun:

U need to ease up on him

Mastermind:

I can’t. Not when I’m this close to 

having him. All I need to do is play 

my cards right at the dinner. 

After that, if what I think will 

happen proves true he will officially 

be mine.

Nice:

Have some faith in our boi. If

he says he got him thn why 

the fuss

Psycho:

Have faith? No. Will I 

intervine? Also no. This is 

proving to be interesting.

Dollwithagun:

It is interesting to see how he 

turns to goop in your arms.

Mastermind:

He complies easily.

TheRim:

That part was strange from 

the start. If a dude started 

hittin on me and we looked the 

same thatd be fuckin mental

Nice:

Have you touched tips yet

Dollwithagun:

Ugh Gavin

CatLady:

You and Michael touch tips 

everyday

Nice:

Yea we do michael boi

Psycho:

And that's how the chat 

gets muted.

I laughed and set the phone down as it got diverted into sex and ass. It's late, I should get some sleep. Unlike them I actually go to school. Kinda.

  
  


**Friday**

  
  


Jeremy barged into my room and face planted next to me on the bed. I reached for his head and gave him two pats. I got a soft squeak in return. I laughed and sat up to look at him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He shrugged.

"Feed me."

"Get me up." He moved to actually get me out of bed before stopping.

"Wait."

"There you go." I layed back down with a smile. Jeremy groaned and flopped back down.

“Only Ryan is allowed to do that.”

“What about Michael?” I smirked.

“Shut up” I laughed louder and shook my head.

“What do you want?”

“Pancakes.” I got my phone and sent a message to the kitchen.

"Alright. I'm taking a shower be good." He grunted at me and stayed faced down on the bed. He's gonna pass out again.

When I got out Jeremy still hadn't moved from the bed. I was able to get dressed without wondering eyes.

"Trev?" I sat next to him.

"Hm?" A whine left him when I gently scratched his back.

"Why is he so compliant?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Not gonna ask?"

"I have no reason to. It won't matter when he's mine anyway. We had fun last night and I can guarantee he wants more."

"You sound more insane then you did with her."

"Jeremy," I pulled my hand back. "I don't talk about your past relationships, so kindly don't talk about mine."

"Okay." He whined.

"Good." Someone knocked on the door. "Breakfast is here."

"You're mean." He sat up as people came in.

"I'm feeding you." He pouted but kept quiet. My phone vibrated from under my pillow.

Alfredo

I miss chu bby~

You'll be seeing me soon Love.

“He already misses me.”

“You bwain ‘ashed ‘im.” I grimaced at Jeremy talking with his mouth full.

“Maybe.” I filled a cup with some orange juice.

I waved Jeremy goodbye and texted Alfredo. He greeted me by the entrance and we walked off to a less populated area. I was surprised when he kissed me.

“Alfredo?”

“Mom saw me coming home.”

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head.

“She was too tired to care but she’s mad.” I knew we should have left sooner but I wanted to hear him.

“We still good Saturday?”

“Yeah. She won’t be happy with you.”

“Don’t worry.” I brought him to me. “It’ll be fine.”

"Will it?"

"Yes. I know what I'm doing Alfredo it'll be okay." He pulled back and really looked at me. "What?"

"You say that, like you've done this before."

"Family dinners where they hate me? I mean a few times yeah." I smiled. He nodded and went back against me. He's doing that thing again. I need to be more careful with my words. I just need him to trust me and know that I've got this. "Hey." I brushed his cheek. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." The bell rang. "Ugh." I laughed.

"Come on off to class." We left for math. After this is lunch then science and I'll be bored the rest of the day. Even with missing a few days the material is a breeze. I helped Alfredo who was getting visibly annoyed with everything.

Misfits

Psycho:

The ship has arrived safely.

Mastermind:

There were no complications?

Psycho:

All is well.

Dollwithagun:

Were you hoping for something 

to go wrong?

Mastermind:

Of course not. I need to know what 

to say

Dynamite:

We all know it would have 

been more fun is something 

went wrong.

Don’t bother hiding it

Mastermind:

Yes I would have preferred 

something tragic

“Alfredo.” This stupid class is almost over. “Everything went well.” Let’s see if you can figure it out.

“Huh?”

“Everything went well. We don’t have to worry about it anymore.” He slowly nodded as his brain tried to work out what I meant. Come on, if you can piece together things like before then you can do this. He continued to blankly stare at me as he worked it out. Come on Alfredo, it’s the main reason why we even had to come to school. His eyes widened as he grabbed his phone. “There you go” I mumbled and took another bite out of the pizza. The chef’s seem to be done with Asian food for now.

“His mom’s in the hospital.” I looked back up at a particularly dark look in his eyes.

“Hm. I was only told that it was done and the aftermath was on the lower end of the scale. Further details were not of my knowledge.” He nodded and looked down.

“How did you know?”

“Ryan texted us with an update. I quote, ‘The ship has arrived safely.’ When I asked if anything serious happened he replied with ‘All is well.’ Are you upset with me?”

“I don’t know yet.” I frowned.

“You don’t know yet?” He nodded. Alfredo set his phone down and didn’t look at me. “Alfredo? I told you this would happen, if you were upset we could have taken a different approach.” He didn’t answer me. Do I let him be or reach out? He’s thinking through everything. I really thought he understood we were serious. I’ll wait to text the group until we’re apart.

“Okay, I’m not mad.”

“But?”

“I don’t know how to feel.” Now I’ll reach out to him. Alfredo looked at me when I grabbed his hand. He got up from the theater seat and kissed me. “I’m not mad.”

“It’s okay to feel confused the first time.” I caressed his cheek.

“I’ve known him for so long and now, and what he did to you and I-*sigh*” I kissed him and stood up.

“It’s okay.” He let me hug him. “It’s hard I understand.”

“I’ll be okay. Let’s finish eating before the bell goes off.” I nodded and moved onto a different topic.

“Is your mom going to yell at you?” He shrugged.

“Probably. It’s not like she can yell at me to stop being friends with you.”

“She’s done that before?” I laughed.

“No but come on, I’m eighteen.” I stilled and looked at him.

“What?”

“I’m, eighteen. We can’t be that far apart.” He cautiously looked at me.

“Seventeen. December nineteenth.”

“May eleventh.” He’s eighteen. Alfredo’s an adult. “See? We aren’t that far apart.” He smiled.

“No but, you’re eighteen.”

“Yea” He gave me a look.

“Alfredo you’re an adult. You can move out.” His eyes widened.

“What?”

“You’re an adult.” I smiled. “You can move out if you wanted to. You’re an adult.” I kept repeating it.

“I could, live with you?” My smile got bigger as I nodded.

“Yes!” He laughed in disbelief before shaking his head.

“I didn’t even think about it like that.” He said quietly.

“Alfredo? You don’t have to, I just didn’t realize you were of age.”

“No, no,” He looked at me. “I want to, I’d love to actually.” He smiled cutely. “I’m worried how mom would react to something like that. I can’t leave and not discuss it with her or dad. Plus she doesn’t exactly like you right now either.” He frowned. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I inhaled my anger and exhaled it away. I can’t get upset right now.

“Oh.” Stay quiet for now. If you push he’ll back away even more. Damn it. It’s fine, there’s still hope. He loves me and I know he wants to move in. If I can somehow twist this into my favor it would be the most meaningful to do so at the dinner. I need to be extra careful from here on.

“I’ll stay home tonight.” I looked up at him. “If I sneak out tonight it won’t be dismissed. I know she’s still upset but it’s best if I stay home.”

“Okay.” I nodded. The last thing I need to have Alfredo away from me but what else am I supposed to do? If he’s away from me he over thinks about things he shouldn’t. He’s right though about his bitch mother. I knew she would be a fucking nuisance but damn it I’ll kill this woman. My phone rang from my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Ryan.

"School. What's up?"

"Are you with Alfredo?"

"Yeah."

"I see. That, is rather, problematic. Alright then, uh, stay in school." He hung up. I set the phone down and covered my face.

"What?" Alfredo asked.

"Ryan's a fucking idiot when flustered." I shook my head. "Ryan may look scary and cool but the man gets flustered and will start stuttering. Just you wait till you hear him talk. Flubs all over the place." He laughed and put his lunchbox back in his bag. I also put my things away.

"Brent won't stop texting me. It's not a problem but I don't want to block his number." Again with this guy?

"Turn your phone off if it becomes an issue." He frowned. "Alfredo," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it seems I'm dismissing this harshly." He looked at me. "What do you want to do?"

"Talk to him." He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Okay. Do you feel safe talking to him?" He nodded.

"He wouldn't hurt me or anything." I don't trust him and if you get hurt it'll kill me.

"Okay. I don't trust this but I'll trust you." I kissed his head.

"Hey" He cupped my cheek and really kissed me. I smiled and pecked his forehead.

"The bell's gonna ring." After this mess is science. I'm curious to know if the teacher will mention my absences.

"Ryan." I excused myself from class to answer the phone.

"Just you this time?"

"Yes." I smiled. "What's so important?"

"The mom or whatever, she's in the hospital."

"Oh yeah Alfredo told me. Anything serious?"

"According to Geoff no. Just thought I'd update you but I guess I didn't need to. He coming over with you?"

"No sadly, he has to stay."

"Alright then. Have you run into the kid?"

"No. Fredo wants to talk to him unfortunately and I have to trust that he'll be okay. If we're lucky idiot will slip up. New reason to fuck him up instead of the mother."

"Calm down. He'll give us a chance. Besides, can't have someone hear you say that at school."

"I know." I sighed. "Was that all?"

"Yes. Meg and I will be with Jeremy tonight at the Tim's if you wish to come along."

"I'll see after school."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I moved Meg closer to me as Jeremy was all over Ryan. She gave me a look, I was fine with ignoring it, and sipped at my drink.

"Why couldn't Fredydo come?” Gav asked from over Skype.

"He's talking to Brent and bitch's orders." I duly replied. Meg placed her hand on my thigh.

"Thought he was gonna be yours or some shit?"

"By the end of the week. I still got two days Jones."

"Sure you do."

“Play nice.” Meg kissed my head. “Come on, hurry up and start a game already I’m getting bored.” She regripped the controller. I continued to drink and idly played with my phone. Each round went by the alcohol slowly hit me. My phone buzzing woke me from my little daze.

Alfredo

Hey

~~Wabrubg~~ Warning you nie, I’ a little 

bit tipsy

Just a little?

  
  


Shut up. Everything ~~yood~~ good 

with brent?

Not really no.

What happened

He hit me.

“I’m going to kill him.” I picked my phone back up.

“What’s wrong Trevor?”

“He hit Alfredo. That fucker hit Alfredo.”

"Okay calm down, stop." Meg got my phone. "You," She pointed to me. "Calm down. I'm asking where he is and if he wants you to get him." Jeremy grabbed my arm to pull me to him when Meg got up.

"We'll continue this another time." Ryan was telling the others over skype.

"Ry, Jeremy, stay here. Come on Trevor we're getting him." I got my phone back and we went out to her car. "Give me his address." I put it into the car's GPS.

Alfredo

Where are you

A park down the street. We 

pass by it leaving my house.

Do you want me?

Please.

“I’m not drunk or sober enough for this.” I leaned back in the middle seat.

Alfredo

Me and Meg are on the way. 

Meg is coming cause I shouldn’t 

be driving.

I hit him back. He ran off 

but…

I want you.

I’m coming Love. I’ll be there soon. 

Will your mom be upset?

Maybe but I don’t care

“Alfredo hit back and idiot ran off.”

“Good.”

Alfredo

I’m calling her.

Alright Love.

“He’s calling his mom now. I know we don’t purposely kill people but..?” She gave me a look.

“We don’t kill people.”

“Fine.” I groaned.

“We’ll decide on something, don't worry.”

“Are we close?”

“Ten more minutes. I’m not a speed demon like you are.” I banged my head against the side of her seat. “We’ll be there soon. The park is by his house?”

“Yeah you’ll see it. It’s on the same street.” I kept checking my phone in case he messaged me.

“There he is.”

“Finally.” Meg was smart to child lock the doors until she came to a complete stop. I ran to Alfredo who stood up from a bench. “I’m here Love.” He hugged me tightly.

“We should go before mom comes looking.”

“Where to?” Meg asked when we got in the back.

“My place.” I held Alfredo close to me. “Where did he hit you?”

“My cheek.” He hasn’t let me look at him. “I punched him in the stomach. I know I said he left but that’s not entirely true. We were in my room and I left and ran to the park.” I kissed his head.

“We can talk later Love.” He nodded and pressed his cheek into the front of my shoulder. “I got you.”

“Trev, can you text Ry I’m taking you home?”

“Yeah.”

Psycho

Meg’s taking us home.

Is he okay?

He’s not letting me look at 

his face but yeah he’ll be okay.

“Mom won’t stop calling me.” He covered his face.

“Don’t answer it if you don’t want to.” I grabbed his hand.

“I know but she’ll get mad.”

“Then I’m right here.” I kissed his head again.

“Okay.” He sighed. “He-hey mom.” Alfredo gripped my hand.

“Where the hell are you?”

“With a friend.”

“Why did you hit Brent? I thought you two were friends?”

“We haven’t been for a few days. First he hit Trevor and now me.”

“Who are you with?”

“A friend.” He gripped my hand tighter.

“Alfredo Diaz you better not be with that boy.”

"What's wrong with him?" Me and Meg shared a look in the front mirror.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's trouble?"

"He's really not."

"Where are you?"

"In a car."

"Going where." She's getting mad. Meg moved her hand back. "Alfredo, give it to her." I whispered in his hair.

"Hello ma'am I'm-"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm Meg Turney and I work with the school counselors. Alfredo has been talking with me for a while now and you ma'am, are currently adding to his list of things that cause stress. Please ring again tomorrow after your son's down from a suicidal high. Thank you." She hung up and passed it back. “That’ll keep her back for a while. Downside is she thinks you’re suicidal. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll add it to the list of things she thinks about me.” He laughed.

“Can I see you?” I whispered to him. Alfredo tilted his head back and looked at me with a small smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” I kissed him.

“You two are gross.” We laughed and bumped heads. There was no bruise, his face looks fine.

I took Alfredo to my room and we sat on my bed. He smiled and leaned in to me so we fell back.

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay." I kissed his temple.

"Did you really get hit?"

"Yes." I frowned.

"Alfredo, as much of a turn on it is that you want this guy to get fucked up, we aren't going to do anything if he didn't hit you." I threaded my hand through his hair.

"No." He sat up and straddled me. "He hit me." I went up on my elbows.

"Not in the jaw." I challenged. I watched his bottom lip go between his teeth.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"There's no bruise my Love. We aren't going to do anything to him unless there's proof."

"He didn't hit me hard." Alfredo leaned forward on me, his hands by mine on the bed.

"I think you're lying." He gave me a look.

"That makes two of us then." He kissed me before I could respond to that. I placed my hand on the back of his neck. "Trev, please." Alfredo pressed his body against mine.

"I've got you." I bent my knee and pushed him closer. I helped him out of his shirt then mine.

"You, you lead."

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it since, gods, last night." I nodded and kissed him.

"Alright, lay down." I got lower on him. "How's the love bite?" I smiled.

"Shut up." He looked away from me with a smile.

"I can touch you? Wherever I want?"

"Yes." I nodded and started to kiss his neck, trailing my way down to his jeans. "Don't tease."

"I love it too much to stop Love. Besides, I want to mark you."

"Please do." I moved myself so his leg was between mine and one of mine between his. I'll do a few hickeys on his chest. I really want to leave some on his inner thighs.

"You like marking me don't-nn-you?" His hand gripped my hair.

"Mn" I hummed and pressed my thigh against him. Alfredo gasped and grabbed my shoulder with his other hand. I know he's consenting but I should still be slow just in case. I can't lose him this far in, not when we're so close.

"Trevor." I stopped kissing his neck. "It's obvious when your mind wonders." I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry." I need to focus on him. "Let's take these off."

"I want yours off too." I threw his pants to the floor. "Alfredo"

"Shut up and take them off." I laughed.

"Okay okay. Happy?"

"Yeah." He reached for me.

"I'm coming you cute dork." I got between his legs.

"Fuck." Alfredo covered his face.

"What Love?" I slowly pulled his underwear down.

"Teasing fuck." I laughed and kissed his hip.

"I'm not doing anything yet but I need to know. Are we having sex?" I moved away from his hard on.

"I uh.." He looked away from me.

"I can take you. If you want to but aren't ready to receive."

"You can?" I nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, if you do want to." I moved to kiss him.

"I do."

"Okay. I won't blow you then."

"Trevor" He covered his face with his arm.

"What? Open the top drawer." He passed me a condom and a small bottle.

"Is that what lube looks like?"

"Alfredo" I sighed with a shake of my head.

"Sorry." He laughed. I need to stretch myself. It's been a while since I was on the receiving end.

"It's okay."

"How does this work?"

"Just wait there Love." I put some lube on my fingers.

“What are you doing?”

"I-" Damn it Alfredo. "I need to get myself ready."

"Oh." I kissed his thigh.

"I wanna mark you so stay still."

"Okay." He's cute but so inexperienced. He'll get better. I gently bit him and loved the moan that escaped him.

"Mm" One down, two to go. Should taste him before covering him in lube.

"Trev-!" I put his head in my mouth.

"Mm" Second ones in. Fuck, I can't remember the last time I stretched myself.

"Trevor stop I'll cum." I smiled and licked his head. "You teasing-stop!" I laughed and moved away.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He scrunched his face. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Not this time." I rolled the condom on him. "Try not to cum fast." His comeback got drowned out by a moan as I lubed him up. This'll be the first time he sees my dick. I straddled him and I was surprised when he helped me. "Fuck, Alfredo." One hand was on his chest, the other on the bed.

"Trevor" He hid his face.

"Don't hide from me Love. I want to see you." I gasped when he was fully in. "All-" He sat up to kiss me when my voice got caught in my throat.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Good. You feel really good."

"Idiot." I held onto him and started to move.

"Fuck~" I nodded with a smile. "Can I mark you?"

"Go for it." I put my hand on the back of his neck. Alfredo's kisses were gentle but changed fast to small bites. He’s doing better then I thought. I assumed he’d cum immediately but he’s actually holding out.

"Trevor." He moaned and I could tell he was reaching his point.

"Just a little longer Love." I moaned out when he grabbed me. "Alfredo!" Fuck he's thrusting up. His hand moved back to support himself.

"Trevor I can't."

"It's okay Love." It's his first time. He'll get better.

"Trevor-!" Fuck it's a lot. I gave him head last night and there’s still this much? I moaned as it finally stopped. "Let me" He panted and grabbed my cock. I stayed still as he helped me to climax. I came quietly into his chest.

"You, you did good Love." I kissed him.

"I wanna live with you."

"Yeah?" I laughed and pushed his hair back.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed more and I wanted to keep going but I'd prefer not to do laundry. "Come on Alfredo, I doubt you know how to tie a condom. Get a towel please." I got the condom off and threw it away. I started to clean myself when he came back 

"Trevor?"

"Yes Love?"

"I'm sorry."

"No." I cupped his face. "It was your first time. Don't worry, when you're ready it'll be better."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed me."

"Come on, let shower together. We’re already naked.” I smiled.

“Oh, uh, okay.” He’s uncomfortable but that will go away soon.

Alfredo held his arms out for me. Apparently he likes to wear sweaters to bed. He couldn't be any cuter. I nuzzled myself next to him, bringing his body close to mine.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Trev. I really do want to live with you.”

“What about your mother?” He shrugged.

“I don’t care anymore.” Unfortunately I have to be rational, even if it’s just a little.

“You don’t care?” Alfredo shook his head.

“No. I just want to be with you. I know mom will be mad, and dad will have some words but I just want to be with you.”

"We'll see how dinner goes okay Love?"

"Okay." He frowned.

"Not the response you wanted?" Alfredo shrugged before sighing into my arms.

"I know you're right. We should be waiting till after dinner. I can legally move out though."

"You're welcome to stay with me."

"I know Trev." He smiled. "I'm gonna love spending the day with you." I kissed his face. 

"Yeah we don't have school to bother us." I nodded and yawned. "If we keep laying here I'm going to fall asleep." Alfredo laughed and moved to his elbow.

"It's 9:48." He laid back down. "Too early for sleep."

"What do you want to do then?"

“Dunno know.” He got closer. “I kinda wanna lay here with you.” I smiled and tucked his head under my chin.

“I’m fine with that.”

“Cause you’re sleepy.” He laughed softly.

“Only a little. We can watch a movie and cuddle if you want?”

“Mmm,” Alfredo exhaled. “Yeah, let’s watch a movie.” I groaned and sat up.

“Do you want a snack? Dessert maybe?

“Trevor. I’m a basic bitch.” I laughed and grabbed his hand as we walked. “Chocolate chip cookies and milk are my fucking jam.”

“Okay.” I nodded. “I can have the kitchen do that.” I texted them while Alfredo picked a movie. “Same place as last time?”

“Yeah.” I sat down and waited for him. “How do I do it?”

“Just put it in the dvd player, make sure to get the remote.” I got the blanket and put a pillow next to me in case Alfredo wants to put his head in my lap. The lights turned off and he snuggled next to me. “Comfortable?” I put my arm around him.

“Yes.” He hit play and got closer under the blanket. I kissed his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Trev.”

  
  


**Saturday**

  
  


I woke up before Alfredo so I took a shower while he was still out. I need this dinner to go well. I’m so fucking close. So close to him becoming mine. It’s taking longer then what I would have hoped but the wait has been well worth it.

“Alfredo~” I kissed his face and moved his hand when he tried to cover it. “Come on sleepy head, it’s already ten.”

“Mm, no.” He mumbled. “Too early.

“The kitchen can you make pancakes or waffles while you take a shower?” He looked at me.

“Waffles?” I smiled.

“If you get up and take a shower yes.”

“Fine.” I got off him and got clothes.

“It’s a good thing we’re the same size.”

“Thanks.” He pulled me into a kiss. Don’t miss me.”

“I won’t.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone as the door closed. I have some messages but texting the kitchen is first.

Misfits

Dynamite:

Have sex yet?

Dollwithagun:

U no they did

Vagabond:

For once, I’m siding with you two.

Mastermind:

He fucked me

Dynamite:

Fuckin called it!

CatLady:

Alfredo fucked you? Not you 

to him???

Mastermind:

He’s not ready to receive but 

wanted it

Nice:

Is he yours then?

Mastermind:

Not yet. He wants to, and is legally 

able to, move in with me. The only 

thing stopping that is the 

dinner tonight

TheRim:

You still doin that man?

Mastermind:

If I do it right he will not only 

be mine but move in with me.

CatLady:

What’s the dinner?

Mastermind:

A few days ago I agreed to meet

his parents

Vagabond:

Trevor, if you pull this goes well, 

I’m actually going to be really

proud of you.

Mastermind:

Thanks Ryan

TheRim:

I’m rooting for you man but b 

careful

Mastermind:

Everything will go accordingly 

don’t worry. I got this

I set my phone down and went to fixing the bed. I don’t remember coming to bed last night. I know it was late and Alfredo fell asleep on me at one point. We kissed for a bit too after he had his fill on cookies and milk. I sighed when I saw his phone aggressively flashing back at me. His mother probably didn’t like what Meg has to say, Or the fact that Alfredo just left with me.

“Where’s my food~” He fell onto the bed.

“I just finished fixing the sheets and comforter.” I crossed my arms.

“Sorry?” He shrugged at me.

“The food will be here soon. Go dry your hair.” He grunted and went back to the bathroom. Tonight will be fine. He’ll side with me. I know he will.

  
  


“Is this necessary?” I buttoned his shirt and fixed his collar.

“I’m in similar clothes.”

“Yeah but you always wear clothes like that.”

“Doesn’t mean I like them any more then you do.” I cupped his cheek. “You look handsome.”

"Shut up." He smiled and pushed my hand away. "You're dumb."

"You're cute. I'm going to drive us so if push comes to shove we can leave."

"Okay." He nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Let's get this over with." I nodded and caressed his cheek.

"It'll be okay." I grabbed his hand, made sure I had my phone, got my keys and we left for the garage. I need to do this right. Alfredo's already mine but his fucking mom could mess everything up. I put my seat belt on.

"You're wearing your seat belt?"

"Yeah. Has your mom texted?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be pissed so let me talk first okay? Just stay behind me."

"I will." I nodded. I will do this right. Alfredo sighed and put his hand on my wrist.

"I kinda wish you had never offered this."

"It was a good idea at the time."

"Yeah I guess." He turned to face me more. "I'm not gonna let her trick me into leaving you Trevor." I smiled and glanced at him.

"She will try to persuade you."

“I know.” He sighed. “It’s gonna suck but I’m going to tell her I’m moving in with you.”

“You really did make up your mind huh?”

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” I smiled and grabbed his hand.

“I’m really happy you want to.”

“Me too.” He laughed. Fuck Alfredo made me nervous. Hm, maybe

“Now you’ve made me nervous.”

“Yeah?” I nodded with a smile. “Sorry. I wanted to let you know. I made up my mind.”

“Thank you.”

“No thank you. For coming into my life.”

“It was kinda hard not to.” He kissed the back of my hand.

“You’ve had a lot of chances and reasons to leave but you stayed.” He mumbled.

“I stayed for you, and I will continue to.” I stopped the car. “I love you.” Alfredo leaned over and kissed me.

“Let’s get this dinner over with. Don’t worry, I told mom no spice.”

“Thanks.” I laughed and got the gift basket. It was Meg’s idea and Lindsay agreed and it’s hard to say no to either of them. I stayed behind Alfredo as he unlocked the door.

“Mom?” The house is small. The furniture isn’t organized to make the room appear bigger. Paint job is sloppy and-a child came full force into my stomach.

“Oh” The door closed.

“Are you trevor?” Messy.

“Are you gonna to take brother away?” Oh gods how are you even more messy?

“Guys, go over there. Do not throw that at Trevor or so help me Gods I will delete your Pokemon save.” The pillow dropped from the girl's hands from where she stood on the couch. At least the girl is clean. What mother has four kids?

“Alfredo, there you are.” Make that five.

“Hey mom.”

“Kids, get your shoes on. And you,” She motioned to the girl. “We do not attack guests.”

“But-”

“Ah ah, take your brother and get ready to leave.” Alfredo led me to the kitchen.

“Where are they going?”

“To your grandma’s, Trevor.”

“Hello ma’am, this is for you.” I handed the basket over. “Alfredo told me how much you like candles.”

“Oh thank you dear. Go put it on my dresser. I’ll call you two boys when it’s done.” Alfredo took the basket and made me wait in the hall. Four rooms. The master, one bathroom which means they share.

"Come on Trev." He guided me into a divided room. He shares with the girl. "That could have been worse." He smiled.

"I was attacked by children."

"You were not attacked." Alfredo rolled his eyes and sat me on the bed.

"Your sister almost threw a pillow at me."

"Almost." He smirked. I shook my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bag with me of stuff I really want in case this goes bad." Smart.

"Oh." I nodded and fell back on my bed. "Hm, I think I like mine better."

"Oh definitely." I watched as Alfredo moved around the room. "Can I have the keys? I wanna take this now."

"Don't leave me for too long." I sat up and passed them over.

"I'm only going to the car." He smiled and left. Hm, I forgot he had other people living with him. Makes sense that she drives a disgusting van. I looked at his things, there isn't much to his name. Some CD's, movies and of course clothes but still.

"Hm." I touched one of his blankets. Not the best but I guess it could be worse. I heard a loud exhale before Alfredo came in and closed the door. "You okay Love?"

"Just mom."

"Still mad?" I touched his thigh when he sat next to me.

"No she forgave me. Can't say the same for you."

"She thinks I'm forcing you. I'm not surprised."

"It'll be worse when I tell them I'm moving in with you."

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile. Alfredo laughed and fell back.

"This is going to be disastrous." I hummed and fell back with him. "Your bathroom's the same size as my shared room."

"Correct." I laughed. "There's nothing else you want?"

"No." I looked over to see him looking back at me. "I'm good with what I got."

"Okay." He smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Dinner's ready." I got off the bed and helped him up.

"Alfredo." I held onto his hands. "I'm a liar." He snorted. "Stop that. I'm a liar which means you have to trust me when she asks me questions. Even when she corners me, trust that I'll be fine."

"I will." He nodded. "You act like I don't lie to her either."

"Yeah but you're a shitty liar."

"Shut up, come on." We left for the kitchen. I've never had dinner with my lover's parents before. What should I say? Should I talk about how much I drink? My drug usage or the three warrants I made disappear with hush money?

"Trevor, got any college plans?" The father asked me.

"No Sir. My father has an internship waiting for me at his company. I'll most likely skip college and learn on the field."

"What does he do?"

"Plane engineer. I would spend my time on the design team for a few months to start off."

"There's good money in that field." He nudged his wife. She gave me a look.

"Money doesn't buy everything." She tsked and took a sip of her drink. In a way, it bought your son. Alcohol, any game or movie he could ever want. Not only have I 'bought' him but I bought his love too.

"I asked for an internship as well." Alfredo's mother slowly turned her head to him. I nodded and swallowed.

"We're awaiting my father's response."

"There you go Alfredo," The man motioned with his fork. "That's taking initiative on future opportunities." I hate people who are swayed over by a few lies.

"Since when have you been interested in architect?" Alfredo shrugged.

"It's an opportunity, why miss it?" I don't have anything else planned."

"What about ACC? We decided you were going." Here we go.

"The internships are designed to work around college students. Because of that, each intern works one on one with a worker."

"I can handle both mom."

"Mhm." I hate you so much. I hate both of you. Alfredo stop shaking everything's fine. I moved my leg to touch his. Thankfully he stopped shaking his leg. "Alfredo."

"Yeah mom?" I was wondering how long it would take her.

"Why did you hit your friend?" I watched as his face fell.

“I told you, he hit me. I was defending myself.”

“You didn’t start lying till you met him.”

“Honey.” The man looked at her.

“You didn’t sneak out in the middle of the night either.”

“Sneak out?” I moved back.

“You stay out of this.” She pointed to me. “Alfredo, baby-”

“Mom please. I get it, you’re worried because of what Brent’s done but I’m not a little kid. I shouldn’t have sneaked out and for that I’m sorry. Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean Trevor’s a bad influence.”

“Alfredo Diaz.” She stood. “You know why that boy’s-”

“His name, is Trevor Collins and I love him.” And now they’re both standing. Alfredo’s holding his ground though.

“You think you love him. You met him five days ago, What happened to being straight? You’ve never been interested in boys.”

“I,” He looked at me. I stood up and grabbed his hand. “I realized that I wasn’t interested in Brent. I do love him, in fact, I’m moving in-”

“Don’t you dare.” He looked at her.

“I’m moving in with him.”

“No,”

“I’m eighteen.”

“I’m not allowing it.”

“I already made up my mind.”

“What will your little brothers say> And your sister?”

“I’ll,” He sighed. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Like hell you will. If you leave this house with, him, then don’t bother coming back.

“Mom don’t.”

“Then stay.” He gripped my hand.

“Go to the car.” I let go of his hand and walked out of the house. Alfredo will do the right thing. He’ll come home with me. He already has a bag in my car, it’ll be fine.

“Alfredo will come.” My hand rubbed my neck. “Wish I had a drink.” The door opened.

“Take us home Trev.” I nodded and drove away. I didn’t look at Alfredo, I didn’t reach for his hand. I have to let him be for a little bit. It was hard not to look at him when he rubbed his face or sniffled.

“I love you.” He touched my arm.

“I love you too Alfredo.” I held his hand. We were quiet on the way home and to my room. I hugged him for a few minutes too. “It’ll be okay.” I kissed his head.

“Are you happy?” He smiled at me. What?

“Am I happy? I mean, yeah of course.” Alfredo laughed a little and sniffed.

“You have me. Aren’t you happy?”

“Alfredo I don’t understand?” What is he talking about?

“Jeremy told me.” He put his head on my shoulder and neck. “He has paranoia, Lindsay sees and hears things, Meg has PTSD, Gavin has abandonment issues and Michael can’t control his anger. He even told me about Ryan’s personalities. He wouldn’t tell me about you though.” I’m going to kill him. Jeremy’s a fucking deadman. “I understand why you don’t want to tell me yet. I trust you.” Damn it. Gods fucking damn it Jeremy.

“I’m-”

“You don’t need to-” I put my hand on his shoulders.

“I do. Jeremy had no right to tell you about the other’s. Him being drunk is no exception. I’m, I’m a sociopath. I’m sorry Jeremy was the one to tell you.” He was supposed to figure it out himself. Not have Jeremy fuck it up.

“It’s okay. I just, wanted you to know.” He gently slid my hands off his shoulders. “I still love you the same.” I pulled him close.

“That makes me happy. Are you happy?”

“I am. Can you show me around? If you have a movie room, what other things could be here?”

“Indoor pool.” He looked at me.

“You have a pool and you’re not just telling me?” I shrugged with a smile. He’s dismissed the conversation and I gratefully took it. “We’re going swimming.” He walked past me.

“Right now?” I turned.

“Yes right now! I haven’t been to a pool in three years. I fucking love the water.” I laughed more and nodded,

“Okay, let’s go swimming then.”

  
  


Alfredo was asleep on the bed so I walked out and into another room.

Misfits

Mastermind:

Jeremy you’re dead to me

TheRim:

What did I do???????

Dynamite:

Your fuckin dead sucka

Mastermind:

Your drunk dumbass self told 

Alfredo.

He told me everyone’s flaw.

Even Ryan.

Vagabond:

Jeremy.

Dynamite:

Oh you really are fucked

TheRim:

Wait, okay hold on. I have no

control over what drunk 

Jeremy does you guys know this

*Vagabond Has Left The Chat*

Dollwithagun:

Oh Jeremy

TheRim:

Wait I’m sorry!

Mastermind:

I told him mine

CatLady:

Okay so he knows. What do we 

do?

Mastermind:

Nothing.

Alfredo’s mine.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

What worries me,

Is when Jeremy told him.

Dollwithagun:

I was just thinking that. Smash

night?

TheRim:

Meg does Ry hate me?

Nice:

He left the apt

Damn Jeremy you really 

bollocks it

TheRim:

Oh come on! I can’t

I’m sorry!

Dollwithagun:

Give him time. I’ll take care

of him

TheRim:

Okay…

Mastermind:

It had to have been. I don’t

understand how he knew for so long

CatLady:

Did he figure you out?

Mastermind:

I don’t know. His face was neutral.

I’m doing a voice message

“The dinner started off nice which made the mom try to corner Alfredo. Of course he doubled down and said he’s moving in with me. The mother basically kicked him out so he’ll live with me now. After we got home and he calmed down is when he told me. Actually first he asked if I was happy, which I didn’t understand. 

He said Jeremy told him and started to list everyone. I couldn’t see his face cause we were hugging. He said he understood why I didn’t tell him. Even gave me two chances not to say mine. His face and voice were neutral. He said he still loved me then we dropped it. I’m still confused but don’t want to bring it up.”

CatLady:

So he didn’t find you out. Or 

maybe he did and doesn’t care?

Dynamite:

It’s not like he can go back 

Home. He know what he was

doing.

Dollwithagun:

He really loves you.

Nice:

Good job Trevy boy!

Mastermind:

It still feels wrong.

CatLady:

How do we know he isn’t like 

us?

I mean

You’ve only known him for five

days. He either is like us or is

realizing. A normal person

doesn’t laugh at death

Dollwithagun:

They don’t make up a story 

so a longterm friend would die

Nice:

It’s not that crazy.

Dynamite:

Even if Linds said it

CatLady:

Aw thanks guys

Nice:

<3

Dynamite:

Shut up

Mastermind:

He’ll be added to the chat sometime 

tomorrow. I’ll give a few minute

warning. Make sure Ryan’s back

by then

Night.

  
  


“Alfredo.”

“Hm?”

“When did you realize I was trapping you?”

“Hmhm, um, well I had suspicions at lunch on the second day. When you were making up lies so I wouldn’t get hit.”

“That early?”

“Yeah. Jeremy sealed it when he told me. I’m not an idiot Trevor. Not hard to research symptoms.”

“I knew it. There was no way you didn’t know.”

“I was too far in.”

“You could have backed out.”

“I’m a narcissist Trevor. You look just like me. Besides, I kissed you that night. I knew what I was doing the whole time.”

“You did. Are you happy?”

“Yes. Gods yes. I’m happy everyday with you.”

“I love you Alfredo.”

“I love you too Trevor.”


End file.
